The Four Seasons
by CupcakeMonkey567
Summary: Eight children were chosen by the Man on the Moon to save the world from a darkness. Each one had a special power deep inside of them. Some loved their power, some didn't know of their power, one feared their power. These children were all chosen. There's only one problem. They all go to highschool. Rotg/Frozen/Brave/HTTYD/Tangled. Hiccup/Elsa/Jack love triangle.
1. Bumping Into Someone

**Heyo guys! This is a new Fanfic I've been working on. Yay! I was originally going to post this after Thaw My Heart - Jelsa but then I got the idea for A Perfect World which I kind of epically failed at. So I've had this document for a while so I decided to use it!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_The four seasons will come together_

_To clear the dark and stormy weather_

_Winter's snowflake will face certain death_

_And admit the spark with a final breath_

* * *

**-Elsa's POV-**

Elsa stopped in front of her sister's room. "Anna?" She said.

"Huh?" Her sister's voice said, still half asleep.

"Anna?" She called a bit louder.

"Yeah?"

"Um, sorry to wake you but-"

"No, no, no, no I've been up for hours!" Anna said, yawning. Then she started to snore. Elsa stifled a giggle. Anna suddenly said, "Who is it?"

"Still me Anna. The bus will be here soon, time to get ready." Elsa said holding in a laugh.

"Of course...ready for what?" Anna mumbled still being half asleep.

"The first day of school." Elsa said making sure to get downstairs before Anna came tumbling out.

"The first day of school...THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Elsa could still here Anna knocking over things in her room trying to get ready. "It's the first day of school!" Anna cheered as she jumped down the stairs.

"Anna calm down! Why are you freaking out so much?." Elsa said laughing. She really only laughed around her sister. Ever since their parents died she began shutting people out and she didn't even talk to her own sister for a while. She just locked herself in her room.

"Dat's becaush dish ear phwee ore going tfoo ah nif scoo." Anna said still eating her cereal.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said.

Anna swallowed. "That's because this year we are going to a new school." She said continuing to eat.

Elsa went to go see Rick, their adoptive father, to tell him that she and Anna were leaving. "Rick! Me and Anna are leaving for school!"

"Don't forget your gloves!" Rick called back.

"I didn't!" Elsa yelled back. She looked down at the gloves on her hands. Elsa and Anna knew they had powers. But Anna could control hers. She was always happy so she could control them. Elsa however, always felt like she was gunna hurt someone with her powers. As she once did with Anna, but her dad managed to find someone who could heal her. Elsa cringed thinking about it. And the worst part was that Anna didn't even remember what happened.

"Come on Anna." Elsa called forcing herself to think of something else.

"I'm coming Elsa." Anna said as she happily skipped out the door.

Elsa stepped out the door. She so badly wanted to run in and beg to stay home. But with one last look inside, she closed the door and followed Anna to the bus stop

* * *

Elsa stepped through doors of Burgess High.

She was instantly greeted by an overly perky girl.

"Hi there! I'm Rapunzel! Are you new here? I can tell you're new here. What's your name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh...I'm Elsa Winters." Elsa said barely audible.

"Melsa Dimples? That's a weird name." Rapunzel searched through her papers. "I don't see a Melsa Dimples anywhere." Anna started laughing.

"I believe her name is Elsa Winters." Anna said, still laughing.

"Oh, Elsa Winters...you're right here." Rapunzel said handing Elsa her schedule.

"Thanks" Elsa said even quieter. She checked her schedule. She had advanced algebra first. She went to her locker, locker 239, and she tried the combination. She got it right the first time. She barely had time to put away some of her stuff before the bell rung. And Elsa couldn't even find her way to advanced algebra. She was walking by the bathroom when she bumped into someone and all she could see for a moment was a mix of black and red. Then when the tumbling stopped, she saw that she had bumped into a boy. "I'm so sorry!" She said, feeling the frost build up on her gloves.

"No it's ok." The boy said. Elsa stood up, brushing herself off. "I'm Hiccup." The boy said.

"Hiccup?" Elsa asked. "That's a weird name. I-I mean-"

Hiccup laughed. "It's ok. I get that a lot." He said running a hand through his hair.

_Wow he's cute. _She shook the thought out of her head. "Are you by any chance, headed to algebra? I'm kind of lost." Elsa asked.

"Why yes I am." Hiccup said. Elsa followed Hiccup to their class.

" and...um..." The teacher said.

"I'm Elsa Winters." Elsa said.

" and , can you explain why you're late?"

"Well, Elsa here is new so she didn't know where the class was. So when we literally bumped into each other, I had to help her find algebra." Hiccup explained.

"Well, since it's your first day her Ms. Winters I am excusing you. But you Mr. Haddock have no reason you were out for Ms. Winters to bump into." The teacher scolded. "Detention for you Mr. Haddock. Now for those who don't know, I am Mrs. Jane Porter." She said, her British accent really showing.

"Now, let's continue our lesson."

* * *

"Ok class is over!" Mrs. Porter said.

The class flooded out the doors.

"So where you headed next?" Hiccup asked Elsa as soon as he found her in the crowd.

Elsa checked her schedule. "I have biology."

"Oh I have geography. Well I guess I'll see ya around Elsa!" Hiccup waved.

"Bye Hiccup!" Elsa shouted back.

As soon as she turned around, she bumped into someone else.

Literally.


	2. Bumping Into Someone Else

**Heyo! Thanks for the positive feedback guys! **

**Reviews:**

**jelsafanfics: Thanks!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Maybe, just maybe...you're right. And I will PM you about that other thing. ;)**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and..." As the boy Elsa ran into kept babbling on, Elsa was just staring.

Snow white hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello? Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"What? Oh I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean t-t-to run i-into y-y-y-you I-" Elsa stuttered as she tried to scramble out from under the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry I f-forgot that I was still...um I'm sorry." The boy stuttered as he got off of the poor girl. Elsa finally got up and started to pick up the books she dropped. Then she noticed something.

One of her gloves was gone.

And there was frost on some of the books.

_Oh no! _The boy was starting to pick up some of the books. "NO! I-I mean I c-can do it m-m-myself." Elsa stuttered once again snatching the books from the boy's hand and picking up the ones on the ground.

"Um ok? I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?" He asked.

Elsa had finished picking up your books. She spotted her glove on the floor. She looked at the boy once more, picked up her glove and ran away.

"Hey wait!" Jack called.

Elsa ran all the way to biology.

She had enough close encounters today. She could have hurt two people.

_But Hiccup felt so warm...and Jack, felt so cold. _Elsa thought. _Weird._

They were literally different temperatures.

Meanwhile, Jack was also headed to biology.

He was wondering why that girl ran off without telling him her name.

Why she looked so worried.

Why there was frost on her books.

He thought that maybe he did it. When he fell on her maybe he was the one who frosted her books. It was obviously him.

Or maybe it was her.

Someone else like him. Someone else who has powers. Or maybe it was just him and he was being crazy.

Then he got to biology.

Then he saw her.

The girl that he bumped into. And she was staring right at him, but then she looked away as soon as he came in.

Elsa just couldn't believe he was in biology.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I might post another chapter today but if I don't expect it tomorrow. **

**And I was wondering if you guys could answer something for me.**

**Do you think I should add first person POV's?**

**Maybe, maybe not?**

**Leave your answer in the reviews!**

**See ya!**


	3. New Friends & New Choir Partners

**Thank you for answering my question! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Mmmmm...maybe not. :)**

**DesertSnowQueen: Yes she is being clumsy today isn't she? And I don't think I will be adding any first person POV's until later in the story. And ikr their collision was way more adorable. I guess I just put more thought in it.**

**jelsafanfics: I love it too! And thank you!**

**And now, back to our regular broadcasting!**

* * *

Elsa walked into the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit.

She really didn't know anyone except Anna and Hiccup.

And Jack.

But she didn't want to go anywhere near him. At least with Hiccup her powers didn't show. She decided to find Anna and sit with her. "Anna?" She called.

"Elsa?" Anna called from a table not to far away from Elsa.

Elsa walked over to the table and sat down next to Anna. "Hi Anna. Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh this is Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, Kristoff, and-"

"Hiccup." Elsa finished, noticing that Hiccup was sitting also sitting at the table.

"Hey Elsa! Nice _bumping into you _again." Hiccup joked.

Elsa laughed. "You too."

"So you already know Hiccup? Cool! Now we can all be friends!" Anna cheered. "Oh and guess what Elsa."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I have a boyfriend!" Anna giggled. "His name is Hans."

"What? But it's only the first day of school. At a _new _school!" Elsa said.

"But it's true love!" Anna said. "And you can't deny true love."

"Anna this is like, the 5th you've done something like this. He's a total stranger!" Elsa said.

"Hans is no stranger! We met in geometry." Anna explained.

"Well if he turns around and stabs you in the back it's not my fault." Elsa said turning her attention to everyone else at the table. "So, are you and Flynn dating?" Elsa teased Rapunzel.

"No!" Rapunzel and Flynn yelled at the same time.

Elsa laughed and so did the rest of the group. "So how about you Merida?" Elsa asked.

"Nah, I don' have time fa boys" Merida said. **(A/N: Please excuse my horrible Scottish accent!)**

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Nope." He simply replied.

"How about you Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"No I don't." Hiccup said.

"So everyone here isn't dating anyone except for Anna?" Elsa asked.

"You're not dating anyone?" Hiccup asked. "But you're so beautiful!" Hiccup froze realizing what he just said. Meanwhile, everyone was laughing because he looked like a tomato.

"Hiccup you should've seen your face!" Flynn said.

Elsa was also blushing. "Yer as red as ah tomato Elsa!" Merida laughed. Elsa just started stuffing her mouth, Hiccup doing the same. She was trying to keep the frost from forming on her gloves and onto the table.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to keep his powers under control. His hair could light on fire any second because of Elsa. Because of what he said. "Cool down Hic." Merida whispered to him.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Hiccup said hurrying to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his face. _Cool down. _His hand lit on fire. "Ahh!" Hiccup tried to pat it out. "Ok just cool down." His powers finally dimmed down and went back to the cafeteria.

What Hiccup loved about all of his friends is that they understood him. Everyone understood everyone, because they all had powers.

He had fire, Merida had wind.

Rapunzel had magic hair, Flynn could manipulate light.

Kristoff could summon animal friends.

And they called themselves The Seasons, even though they were missing winter.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Hiccup said as he sat down.

"Great because lunch is over." Flynn said

"Hey Elsa, why are you wearing gloves? It isn't that cold outside. In fact, it's pretty warm." Rapunzel said.

"Oh I um...I-I uh..." Elsa felt the frost form on her fingertips. She also saw that the ground was getting frosty.

"She easily gets cold." Anna said, saving Elsa.

Elsa shot her a thankful look. "Oh ok." Rapunzel said.

"How 'bout ya meet us ou' front after school?" Merida asked.

"Sure! Come on Punzie! Time for art!" Anna said running out with Rapunzel.

"I'm going to P.E." Elsa said.

"Me too." Merida said.

And with that the two girls went to P.E.

"Winters take your gloves off!" The P.E teacher, Mr. O' Malley, said.

Elsa handed him a note from her mother.

"What? Fine you can keep them on." Mr. O' Malley said. "Now, 5 laps around the perimeter of the track!"

Elsa wasn't such a fan of running.

Merida however was at the front of the pack and she finished first.

"Great job DunBroch!" Mr. O' Malley patted her on the back.

After P.E, Elsa had choir. "See you after school Merida!" Elsa said. Elsa had grown close to Merida during P.E, where Merida helped her with basketball.

"Welcome everyone! Oh hi! You must be Elsa! I'm Mrs. B, but all my students call me Mrs. Tooth." Mrs. Tooth said. **(A/N: Can anyone guess why her name is Mrs. B?) **

"Ok Mrs. Tooth." Elsa said.

"Take a seat Elsa." Mrs. Tooth said.

"Now class, I'm assigning a project! We will be doing duets!" Mrs. Tooth announced.

The whole class cheered.

"Now I will assign partners. Hiro and Tinkerbell, Aurora and Snow White..." Mrs. Tooth went on and on.

"Jack Frost with Elsa..." Multiple groans came from the students.

"You're lucky." A girl whispered to Elsa. "He's a great singer, cute too."

Elsa was freaking out. Jack Frost was the boy she bumped into.

Meanwhile, Jack was wondering who this Elsa person was. He had never heard of her before. Maybe she just joined choir.

"Find your partners children!" Mrs. Tooth said.

Elsa got up and immediately found a head of white hair not to far away. She made her way over to him. "Are you Jack Frost?" She asked.

"I-I um think?" He stuttered.

Elsa laughed. "I'm Elsa."

"Hi." Jack managed.

"Should we pick a song?" Elsa asked.

"Sure. How about...Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton?" Jack asked.

"Hmm...no. How about...Once Upon A December from Anastasia?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

Elsa wrote something on a piece of paper. "Call me when you have an idea." She said as she handed him the paper.

"O-Oh ok h-here's m-m-mine." Jack said writing down his number and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Elsa said.

"Class is over guys! Which means school is over! See you tomorrow!" Mrs. Tooth said.

"See you tomorrow Jack." Elsa said.

"Bye Elsa!" Jack said.

It was time for Elsa to meet the group after school.

* * *

**It's a lame ending I know. But don't you think the Jack and Elsa moments are adorable? They're so awkward! :)**

**Does anyone know who the P.E teacher is? He's a Disney character. Mr. O' Malley. Let's just say he isn't a human in his movie. And the movie is kind of old.**

**And I have a question again.**

**What song should Jack and Elsa sing?**

**I was thinking Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King, but I don't know.**

**You guys decide, Can You Feel The Love Tonight or something else.**

**Well, see ya!**


	4. Powers & Flashbacks

**Hi again!**

**Thanks for all the great song suggestions!**

**I picked Classic by MKTO suggested by Pearlness4700. **

**But I'm going to be using some of your suggestions later in the story.**

**There are a lot of situations that would fit some of the songs.**

**And you guys are right! The P.E teacher is Thomas O'Malley from The Aristocats! Wow you guys know your Disney characters!**

**And you guys are also right about Tooth being married to Bunny (Who will make an appearance later).**

**Reviews:**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Yay! You got it right!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Tooth is married to Bunny! And you're also right about the P.E teacher (I read your PM). And thanks for all the song suggestions I'm using one of them later ;)**

**Lostblueheart 16: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm using it later in the story. And you're right about Tooth and Bunny.**

**HTTYD fan: Sorry I didn't get to you earlier. And IKR!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Elsa said, walking out with Anna.

"Should we tell them?" Flynn asked the group.

"Aye trust Elsa." Merida said.

"I trust Elsa." Rapunzel said.

"Ok let's tell them." Hiccup said. Earlier the group decided that they would tell Elsa and Anna about their powers, if they were going to be friends.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel blurted out.

That got weird looks from Elsa and Anna.

"I can control light." Flynn said, moving his hands towards a street light so the light was shining on the group.

"I can control the wind." Merida said, sending a breeze at Elsa and Anna.

"I can summon animals." Kristoff whistled and a reindeer, cat, and dog ran up to him. "Say hi to Sven, Olaf, and Marshmallow." Kristoff said.

"Aww they're adorable!" Anna squealed.

"I can control fire." Hiccup said, fire dancing in his palm.

That got a surprised look from Elsa. Elsa and Anna looked at each other. Elsa was worried about this while Anna was super excited.

"Me and-MMPH!" Anna was going to tell the group about their powers but Elsa slapped her hand over Anna's mouth. They both turned around.

"We can't just tell them!" Elsa whisper shouted.

"But they just spilt everything on us and they don't even know us that well!" Anna whisper shouted back. She turned around. "Guys, we have powers too!"

"Ya do?" Merida asked.

Anna made vines grow from the ground. They wrapped around Kristoff's feet, which made him fall over. "See?" Anna made the vines grow around the street light.

"Thank you for untying me." Kristoff said, brushing himself off.

"What about Elsa?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa sighed, knowing that she would have to show tem sometime. She took off her gloves, made a little snowflake in her palm, and sent it flying towards Hiccup's nose.

"Snow." He whispered touching his nose.

Elsa quickly put her gloves back on.

"Why do you were gloves then?" Kristoff asked.

"I can't control it." Elsa mumbled.

"What?" Hiccup said. "You can't?"

"No, no I can't." Elsa admitted.

"I can help you control it." Rapunzel offered.

"Are your powers emotion based?" Elsa said.

"Mine are." Hiccup said.

"Really?" Elsa said. "But you're fire. Isn't that different?"

"Not really, we're both based on emotions." He said. "So, are you mad, scared, our stressed?"

"Can we talk in private?" Elsa asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said. They walked away from the group and went to the side of the school. "So, what is it?"

"Well..."

_-Flashback-_

"_Elsa! Psst! Elsa! Psst!" Young Anna says as she looks up at young Elsa on her bed. Anna sits on Elsa. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" _

"_Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa mumbles._

_Anna lies down on Elsa. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna exclaims._

"_Go play by yourself." Elsa says, shoving Anna off her bed._

_Anna lands on the floor. But then she gets an idea. She hops back onto Elsa's bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna whispers to Elsa._

_Elsa smiles and jumps out of bed._

_Anna pulls Elsa out of their room. "Come on, come on, come on!"_

"_Shh!" Elsa tries to shush Anna but it's no use._

_The two little girls make their way to the living room. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna cheers._

_Elsa conjures a snowball and throws it into the air. It explodes making it snow. The two girls had fun skating, making snowmen, and sliding on snow._

_Anna starts jumping on snow pillars that Elsa is making. "Catch me!" Anna says._

"_Gotcha!" Elsa says making another snow pillar._

_Again! Again!" Anna says going faster._

"_Hold on!" Elsa says trying to keep up. Elsa slips on some ice._

_Anna jumps expecting another snow pillar._

_Elsa tries to make another one but accidentally strikes Anna in the head._

_-End Flashback-_

"We took Anna to these special healers and she was saved. But I locked myself away from her for a while. Then, our parents died in a car accident and I went out to comfort Anna." Elsa finished. She didn't notice she was crying.

"Oh Elsa." Hiccup said wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"And the worst part is that Anna doesn't even remember." Elsa said.

"You're not going to tell her?" Hiccup asked.

"No...yes? I don't know." Elsa admitted.

"Well Elsa, I really don't know." Hiccup sighed.

"That's ok. It's better this way. I have to protect her." Elsa said.

"Well we should get going." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I'll call Nancy and see if she can pick me and Anna up."

"Who's Nancy?" Hiccup asked.

"My adoptive mom." Elsa explained.

"Oh ok. Let's go talk to the others."

* * *

"Hey Nancy!" Anna greeted.

"Hi Sweetie!" Nancy greeted back.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Elsa said.

They stepped into the car and drove off.

Nancy turned on the radio. "Ooo! I love this song!" Nancy said.

Elsa got an idea. She dug into her backpack and pulled out Jack's phone number.

_E: Hey Jack?_

_J: Are you Elsa?_

_E: No I'm the ice cream man._

Elsa laughed at her own joke.

_J: Well ok ice cream man what do you want?_

_E: I think I found the perfect song._

* * *

**Yay! Fourth chapter! Yeah the choir project won't be due for another 2 chapters. Sorry for making you wait. Let's just say it's a great Jelsa moment! **

**Since I usually ask you a question I'm going to ask you a random one.**

**What kind of power would you want?**


	5. Singing in the Park

**REVIEW TIME:**

**Lela 456: Ikr!**

**Guest: In fact, yes! Astrid will appear in this story. **

**And yeah he is the alley cat from the Aristocats. **

**Actually, Tooth is Mrs.B because she is married to Bunny. Or as the humans call him, Aster. **

**And I will be using Can You Feel The Love Tonight in a different chapter. I agree it does explain them a lot. But I would have to switch the parts in order for it to work (which is what I will do). And they would also have to be better friends because right now they barely know each other.**

**And same goes for the other reviewer's cuz I kinda already answered them.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

It was Saturday and Elsa just wanted to stay home and do her homework.

But of course Anna had to beg her to come to the park to walk their dog, Marshmallow.

Elsa brought a bag with two books in it, The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, and Allegiant by Veronica Roth. She has already read both books, and cried at the end of each of them, but she loved them so she decided to read them again.

"Elsa we're here!" Anna shouted.

Elsa looked up from her book. The park was beautiful! It had a wide, stone pathway lined with beautiful, green trees. Far away from the path was a beautiful garden, full of flowers from all the colors of the rainbow, neatly planted in lines near a pond.

Beautiful gazebos placed around the park, with flowers around them. And then there was the playground. A giant wooden structure that kind of looked like a mega jungle hut, complete with a green slide, and glorious green trees surrounding it.

"Wow Anna this is...I don't have any words!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah, isn't Burgess beautiful?" Anna said.

"It's more than that." Elsa said. Elsa hadn't had any time to look around the city. She was either to scared or to busy to do anything but work.

"Marshmallow wait!" Anna yelled while being dragged around my Marshmallow.

Elsa just laughed and went to go sit on one of the benches. She opened up one of her books and began to read.

"Hey Elsa!" She heard someone say.

Elsa looked up from her book and saw Jack. "Hey Jack."

"Hey that was a great song you picked! I probably wouldn't have thought of that." Jack said.

"Thanks. I just heard it on the radio and I thought we could use it." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa I'm back. Hey, who's this?" Anna said as she walked up to Jack and Elsa with Marshmallow.

"Oh, this is Jack, my choir partner." Elsa explained.

"Ooo! Is he your boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"No! Anna he is not my boyfriend. We're just choir partners." Elsa said.

"So you admit you're partners?" Anna smirked.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked.

"So Jack, do you have any siblings?" Anna asked.

"Just one little sister. Why?" Jack said.

"Because I love little kids! Where is she?" Anna asked.

"She's 14 and she's on the playground." Jack pointed to the playground.

"Good enough for me!" Anna yelled as she ran to the playground.

"Sisters." Elsa mumbled.

"So do you wanna practice the song?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Elsa said.

* * *

"That was great Jack!" Elsa said. "You're actually pretty good."

"You're pretty good too!" Jack said.

Elsa looked at her watch. "Oh, me and Anna have to go now."

"Oh ok. I'm going to go get Emma." Jack said.

They walked over to the playground. "Anna! It's time to go!" Elsa called.

"We should get going to Emma!" Jack yelled.

"But why?" Emma and Anna said at the same time.

"Because we have to." Jack and Elsa said at the same time as well.

"Fine." Emma said giving Anna a hug and skipping over to Jack. "Hey Jack, who's this?"

"This is Elsa." Jack explained.

"Hi Elsa! I'm Emma and I'm 14!" The girl said.

"Hi!" Elsa said.

Elsa laughed. Her powers were almost always in control when she was around Jack. He felt...the same. Of course Elsa knew he wasn't. He just felt different. "Well, we have to go. Bye Emma! Bye Jack!" Elsa called dragging her sister off while also dragging Marshmallow.

* * *

Elsa sat in her room, practicing using her powers. She was fine until she thought about Anna. Her powers lashed out and froze the walls. "Dang it!"

"Just think of something warm." Elsa mumbled to herself. "Hiccup, fire, toast...Jack." The ice melted in her room. She tried making it snow in her room. Elsa thought of all the warm thoughts again. It started to snow.

"Yes!" Elsa cheered.

She practiced until nightfall. "Elsa honey, I think you should go to bed now." Nancy called.

"Ok Nancy! Goodnight!" Elsa replied.

She went to sleep dreaming about what life would be like if she hadn't hurt Anna.

* * *

**Another lame ending I know! I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything else. I was going to introduce Hans in this chapter, but I felt like I needed to save him for another time.**

**So yeah...that's about it.**

**See ya!**


	6. Classic

**Reviews!**

**Lostblueheart 16: Insecure? What does that mean? Anyway, yeah I really want ice powers. I used to want water powers or maybe fire powers but now it's snow.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Thanks! And soon is all I'm saying.**

**jelsafanfics: Thanks!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Ikr! I need a Jack! :) And I thought the idea of the ice melting when she said Jack's name was cute too! **

**Wrathran: OMG thank you!**

**hop3tothe3nd: Thanks! You're probably right I do need to add more detail. I'll work on it! P.S I love your name!**

**Time for the story!**

* * *

Elsa went to school on that fateful Monday.

Monday, usually the worst day of the week for a student.

But for Elsa it wasn't that bad.

She got an A+ in choir that Monday.

And now let's show you why.

"Hey Elsa? Aren't you singing with your boyfriend today?" Anna teased.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Elsa replied calmly.

"How about Hiccup?" Anna teased again.

Elsa blushed. "N-No he's not."

"You like Hiccup? Elsa likes Hiccup, Elsa likes Hiccup!" Anna sang.

Elsa blushed more. "No! That's just weird."

"Then you like Jack?" Anna said.

"No! I mean...UGH!" Elsa moaned.

Anna burst out laughing. "So you like Flynn?"

Elsa gagged. "No offense to him, but NO WAY." Elsa stated. "Now if I can just get through the day, I'll be fine."

"I'll make it hard." Anna teased.

"I know you will." Elsa mumbled.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was figuring out if he ate butterflies this morning. When he saw Elsa walk in with her hair down, his heart did a back flip. He walked up do her. "Hey Elsa! You l-look nice with your h-hair down." _Really cool Hiccup. _Even his thoughts dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey Hiccup. You're going to algebra right?" Elsa asked, her hair swaying when she turned her head to see Hiccup.

"Y-Yep." He stuttered.

"You wanna walk together?" She asked.

"Y-Yep." Hiccup stuttered again.

Anna whispered something in Elsa's ear. Elsa's cheeks turned a bright red. "No he's not! Is he?" She whispered just loud enough for Hiccup to overhear. She pushed Anna away. Anna stumbled away laughing. "Shall we?" Elsa said.

"Y-Yep." _Great you've said that 3 times already. You're off to a great start! _So much sarcasm, Hiccup thought as he sighed and walked to algebra with Elsa.

* * *

As lunch came, Jack was excited that choir was getting close. He really wanted to sing. Especially with Elsa. His shirt got all frosty when he thought of her. Was that a good thing? He hoped it was.

Lunch went by so quickly. All he was thinking about was Elsa. He had one more class before he saw her and that was P.E.

"Alright Cupcakes!" Mr. O'Malley said. "I forgot to introduce our new student yesterday. Everyone say hi to Elsa Winters."

There were some mutters from the crowd. Jack stood there in shock. Elsa had been in his class but he hadn't noticed?

"Ok Cupcakes, give me a mile!" Mr. O'Malley said.

Jack found Elsa running by a redhead. "Hey Elsie!"

"Elsie?" Elsa asked.

"Hey it's what I'm calling you." Jack said.

"Who's this?" The redhead asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh this is Jack. Jack this is Merida." Elsa introduced.

"Hi! Have I seen ye here before?" Merida asked.

"I'm the number one hockey player...ever!" Jack said, pretending to hit a puck.

"Sure you are." Elsa said.

"Hey why do you wear those gloves?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at him wide-eyed. She turned to Merida. "She doesn' like the cold." Merida said.

It wasn't even cold out. In fact, it was warm. "It's not even that cold. Why do you were the gloves?" Jack asked again.

"Reasons." Elsa mumbled as she ran ahead of the two.

"Elsa wait!" Merida said, running after Elsa.

What had he done to make her run away? He just asked why she wore the gloves. What was so wrong about that question?

After P.E, Jack ran all the way to choir.

"Ok guys, you will present your duets today!" Mrs. Tooth announced. "Hiro and Tinkerbell will go first."

They sang I Won't Give Up On You by Jason Mraz.

The list went on until it was Jack and Elsa's turn. "Jack and Elsa." Mrs. Tooth said. Jack walked up and went to the center of the room. Elsa got up and stood beside him. The music started up and they started singing.

**(I recommend listening to the song while reading this part.)**

_Elsa = Italics, _**Jack = Bold, and **_**Elsa and Jack = Bold Italics**_

_Ooh boy ya shining_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might have gone crazy_

_They way you saved me who can blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile_

_I wanna thrill ya like Michael_

_I wanna kiss ya like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_Ya over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind_

_Living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you_

_Baby you're so classic_

**4 dozen roses**

**Anything for you to notice**

**All the way to serenade you**

**Doing it Sinatra style**

**I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac**

**Like a gentlemen bringing glamour back**

**Keep it reel to reel with the way I feel**

**I could walk you down the aisle**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**

**I wanna kiss you like Prince**

**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway**

**Write a song for you like this**

**Ya over my head**

**I'm out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**It's love on rewind**

**Everything is so throw back-ish**

**I kinda like it like it**

**Out of my league**

**Old school chic**

**Like a movie star from the silver screen**

**You're one of a kind**

**Living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you're class**

**And baby sick**

**I never met a girl like you ever 'till we met**

**A star in 40's, center fold in the 50's**

**Got me trippin' out like the 60's hippies**

_King of the discotheque_

_A 70's dream and an 80's best_

_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Mariyln, massive_

_Boy you timeless _

_Just so classic_

_**Ya over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**It's love on rewind**_

_**Everything is so throw back-ish**_

_**I kind if like it like it**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star from the silver screen**_

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**Living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

And the two kept dancing until the song ended. Everyone clapped. "Thank you! You're so kind!" Jack said as he bowed.

Elsa laughed. "Great job Jack! I didn't think your ego could get any bigger but I guess I was wrong."

Jack laughed. "Sure."

Today was a good day.

* * *

**You have NO IDEA how much I was singing and dancing while I was playing Classic! I know a dance for it and everything! So it actually took me a while to do this chapter because of all the singing and dancing.**

**Anywho,**

**What would you have done if Anna was teasing you?**

**I have decided to add a question at the end of every chapter. It's fun to see your answers.**

**Oh and I added a Heroes of Olympus reference. See if you can find it!**

**Well, see ya!**


	7. Vanessa Waters & Jamie Bennett

**Reviews!**

**Ethir: Thanks! It was cute wasn't it? Haha that's ok. An I would probably do that to.**

**DesertSnowQueen: I know I loved that show! And yes it is the cupcakes thing with Coach Hedge.**

**BloomingRoze: Haha great answer! And Hiccup x Elsa's ship name is Hiccelsa. **

**hop3tothe3nd: Haha you're right! And maybe I will add a megaphone ;)**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha ikr!**

**kat: Cool me too!**

**Blah: No it won't be Merricup or Jackunzel.**

**Kat: I think you're the same person as kat so...yeah. Thanks! No I'm not going to have a schedule because if I try to I'm going to fail the first time I try to update on schedule. **

**Well onto the story!**

* * *

Jack was laughing with Elsa as they walked out the doors of the school.

"You know you're great at singing." Jack said.

"Jack, that's like the fifth time you've said that." Elsa said.

"Really?" Jack asked. "It's probably because you're great at singing."

"Make that six times." Elsa said. "Well I have to go." Elsa pointed at her Mom's car.

"Bye Elsa!" Jack called as she stepped into the car.

Jack sighed as he walked home.

He was really confused. He felt like he liked Elsa. But that was wrong because he had a girlfriend. He actually hadn't thought about her since he bumped into Elsa. His shirt got frosty when he thought of Elsa instead of his girlfriend. Jack was so excited about that song that he forgot about his girlfriend.

He completely forgot about Vanessa.

Beautiful black hair and violet eyes. She was enchanting. Almost as if he was under a spell. She was dating Eric Prince until he broke up with her and got together with Ariel Waters. He claimed that she hypnotized him. It was crazy. Then Jack met her and they really hit it off.

"Mom I'm home!" Jack yelled when he walked into the door.

"Emma! Jack's home!" His mom called.

Emma came running down the stairs. "Jack!" She jumped into his arms. "I met someone today." **(OMG I know I said she was 7 but I failed! I meant to say that she was 14! Sorry! I will update that chapter later. I was thinking of something else when I wrote that chapter) **

"Who'd you meet?" Jack asked as he put her down.

"A boy." Emma said.

Jack stopped halfway to the kitchen. "A boy?"

"Yeah! His name is Jamie Bennett. He's really cool. He likes mythology and he freaked out when I told him I had a brother named Jack Frost." Emma explained.

"Let me get this straight. You met a boy?" Jack said.

"Jack!" Emma whined.

"What? I'm going to have to meet this boy. See if he's good for you." Jack said his over protective brother instincts kicking in.

"Jack! I don't like him like that!" Emma said.

"Jack stop teasing your sister!" Their mother said from the kitchen. "We're going to have some guests over."

The two walked into the kitchen ready to eat. "Guests?" Jack and Emma said at the same time.

"Yes guests." Their mother said. The doorbell rung. "They're here! Emma can you get that?"

"Ok!" Emma skipped down the hall. Jack could hear her open the door. "Jamie!"

Jack stared at his mom. "Why is he here?" Jack whispered.

"I wanted to get to know the boy's parents. I talked to them when I picked up Emma and they seem nice." His mom explained.

Jack groaned.

"Oh and this is Jack." Emma said pointing at Jack.

"Hi I'm Jamie." The boy said.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Hello Catherine!" Jamie's mom said.

"Hey Rose! How are you?" Jack's mom said.

As the parents chatted about...well parent stuff, Emma was blabbing about something to Jamie. "Watcha talking about?" Jack asked.

"Bigfoot." Emma said.

"He's out there." Jamie said.

"Sure he is kid." Jack said as he went upstairs to his room.

"He's just in a mood." He heard Emma say.

He was.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I'm kind of busy this week! :(**

**How would you feel if you were Jack and Jamie came to your house?**

**I would be like you better not hurt my sister or else I will freeze you!**

**:) Well cya!**


	8. Is That A Dragon?

**Time for your lovely reviews!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Haha! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Me too!**

**BloomingRoze: Thanks! And yeah my life gets pretty busy sometimes.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: I know he's mine too!**

**wintersnowdayx: Jamie: He is out there! Me: Sure he is Jamie.**

**kat: Thanks! I picked her because she...haha I caught myself there! Can't reveal what's going on with her yet! Maybe in the next chapter ;)**

**So I haven't been updating because I'm really sick.**

**But here I am! I decided to write another chapter for you guys! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa walked into the school feeling like something bad was going to happen.

And of course her feeling had to be right.

As soon as Elsa and Anna walked in, Anna ran up to a boy.

"Hans! I haven't seen you in like...forever!" Anna greeted.

"So this is Hans?" Elsa asked.

"The one and only." Hans said. "So, I was wondering if I could take you somewhere on Friday."

"Ooo! Where?" Anna asked.

"The coffee shop down the street." Hans answered.

"Ooo! Yay! After school?" Anna asked.

"Anna I'm going to go to class." Elsa said walking off. Anna didn't even notice Elsa leave. Elsa hadn't seen Hiccup for a while and was hoping to see him in class. Elsa wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" Elsa apologized.

"You better be." The girl said and walked away. She had long, brown hair with violet eyes. She was wearing a purple dress and why too much make up. And she had the prettiest necklace of a nautilus shell.

But she was really mean and so was her group.

One of them pushed Elsa into a garbage can and knocked it over.

She felt the frost spread onto one of the banana peels. "Well she's rude." Elsa whispered to herself. This always happened to her at her old school. Bullied everywhere she went. Elsa had finally found refuge in the janitor's closet until they decide to switch schools.

"Woah Elsa, you okay? Hiccup said as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elsa said brushing herself off. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." Hiccup said. "Come on let's go to algebra." He said linking arms with Elsa.

Elsa blushed. "Ok."

Meanwhile, Hiccup wasn't paying any attention to his teacher. He was to busy looking at Elsa. He wanted to ask her out but he didn't know how. When class was over he went over to Elsa.

"So do you uh...wanna um...come to the uh...park tomorrow after school um...because I have something to uh...show you." Hiccup stumbled.

"O-Ok." Elsa said stumbling a little.

"Really?" Hiccup's voice went up to a higher octave. "I mean really?" His voice returning to normal.

Elsa laughed. "Yes really. Wait, is this a...date?" Elsa asked.

"Um n-no! I mean yes? I-I-If you want it t-to be." Hiccup stuttered nervously. He was horrible at this.

"Bye Hiccup! I'll see you at the park!" Elsa said walking away.

Hiccup silently cheered to himself. Then he noticed something.

She never told him if it was a date or not.

* * *

**I'm going to skip to the "date"**

Elsa walked into the park. This was the park with the beautiful...everything.

She spotted Hiccup with a huge saddle type thing. Elsa walked over to him. "Are we going horseback riding?"

"Something like that." Hiccup said. "Follow me."

Elsa followed him to a huge hedge full of flowers. "What is it?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup opened up a hidden door in the wall. "You'll see." He walked in. "Toothless? Where are you bud?"

"Toothless? Who's Tooth-AHH!" Elsa was cut off by a giant black blob tackling Hiccup. "Hiccup!"

"Haha! Toothless get off!" Hiccup said laughing.

When Elsa got a glimpse of the creature, she saw that it was a dragon. "I-Is that a...d-dragon?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup managed to get the dragon off of him. "Elsa, meet Toothless! My dragon." Hiccup said.

Toothless went up to Elsa and started circling her. "Hi there Toothless." Elsa said. She touched the dragon.

Toothless backed away scratching at the place that Elsa touched him. "Too cold?" Elsa asked.

The dragon nodded. "Sorry." Elsa apologized. Elsa tried to keep her powers under control and went to pet Toothless again.

"You wanna ride him?" Hiccup asked.

"Is that what that saddle is for?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said putting the saddle on Toothless.

"Is that safe?" Elsa asked.

"I do it all the time." Hiccup replied.

"O-Ok." Elsa said as she got on Toothless.

This was going to be good.

* * *

**Sorry but the flight is going to be in the next chapter along with some Vanessa drama!**

**Question: Would you ride Toothless or not?**

**See you in the next chapter! :)**


	9. Prophecy

**REVIEW TIME:**

**DesertSnowQueen: Haha ikr! And Toothless is so freaking adorable!**

**Ethir: Thanks! And ikr!**

**Lostblueheart 16: Me too!**

**BloomingRoze: Elsa feels the same way about Hans.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha ikr! You have an iPhone 6? OMG THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!**

**DisneyObsessiveFan: Thanks!**

**AlerisEmerald: Thanks! P.S I love your username!**

**Sorry but no Vanessa drama this chapter! :( But there will be some next chapter!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good-WOAH!" Elsa screamed as Toothless took off. She was clinging on to Hiccup for dear life.

Hiccup winced. "Um, Elsa?"

Elsa looked down at her hands. She was freezing him. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She tried to calm down and placed her hands on his shoulders. Elsa watched as they went over the clouds and she could see the sun. "Hiccup this is...beautiful!" Elsa said.

They went back down under the clouds and Elsa reached up to touch them. She took off her gloves and started to make little snow spirals in front of them that Toothless would try to eat.

"This is awesome! Oh Anna would love it!" Elsa said.

"Watch this." Hiccup said. He took of the rope connecting him to the dragon. "Hang on." He said before falling off.

"Hiccup!" Elsa screamed.

Toothless just kept flying like nothing was happening. Frost was starting to form on the saddle. "Toothless what are you doing go get him!" Elsa was starting to panic

Toothless kept flying for a while. Then he dove straight down. "Go Toothless go!" Elsa used the foot switch to make him go faster. She had seen Hiccup do it. "Get on!" Elsa said when they caught up to Hiccup.

"Fine but you get to work the tail." Hiccup said. He pulled himself onto Toothless.

Elsa moved the foot switch and Toothless burst up back to a steady pace. "Great job Elsa!" Hiccup cheered.

Hiccup then explained all the foot controls. "Got it." Elsa said. "Come on bud." Elsa whispered to Toothless. They went through a series of loops and dives. "This is awesome!" Elsa screamed.

"Wow you're really good at this!" Hiccup said.

After a while, Elsa landed back in the secret cove. "That was so fun!" Elsa said getting off of Toothless.

"I know right!" Hiccup said.

Then Elsa punched him in the shoulder. "Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"That was for scaring me." Elsa said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "That was for everything else."

Hiccup stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Elsa said walking out of the cove.

Hiccup just stood there. Toothless snorted. "What are you looking at?" Hiccup said playfully pushing the dragon.

* * *

"I'm home Anna!" Elsa called as she walked into the house.

Anna tumbled down the stairs. "How was the date?" Anna said winking.

"It wasn't a date Anna." Elsa said.

"Well what happened on the not date?" Anna asked getting up from the floor.

"Well first he led me to a secret cove in Burgess Park." Elsa explained.

"And?" Anna asked.

"Then he introduced me to his dragon, Toothless." Elsa said.

"HE HAS A DRAGON? Oh my gosh I wanna see it!" Anna screamed.

"Calm down! Then we went flying on him. And he did this stunt where he fell off Toothless and I had to catch him. Then I flew the dragon for the rest of the flight." Elsa said.

"Then what?" Anna asked.

"Then I punched him in the shoulder for giving me a heart attack. But then I kissed him for everything else." Elsa said.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Anna shrieked.

"What is this about kissing?" Rick said walking into the kitchen.

"Anna it was just on the cheek!" Elsa shrieked.

"But there was still kissing involved." Rick and Anna said at the same time.

"Guys!" Elsa whined.

Anna giggled. "Well I'm going to the coffee shop with Hans tomorrow." Anna said.

"I really don't trust that guy." Elsa groaned.

"Come on Elsa he's a good guy and I love him!" Anna whined.

"I still don't trust him." Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Anna whined again.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning!" Elsa said heading up the stairs.

Elsa changed into her PJ's and got into bed.

She quickly fell asleep but she had the weirdest dream.

_~Dream~_

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" Elsa called into the dark. _

_A bright light suddenly showed in the room. "I am here dear Elsa." The light called._

_When Elsa saw the light, she knew that it was the moon. "Who said that?" She asked._

"_It's me, the Man on the Moon. You can call me Manny." The moon said._

"_Where am I?" Elsa asked._

"_You are dreaming child." Manny responded. "I have come to tell you about your future."_

"_What's going to happen?" Elsa asked._

"_I can only give you a prophecy." Manny said. "The four seasons will come together, to clear the dark and stormy weather, winter's Snowflake will face certain death, and admit the spark with a final breath." Manny stated._

"_What does that mean?" Elsa questioned._

"_You will know soon my child." Manny said fading away._

"_Don't go! I need to know what it means!" Elsa called. _

_~Dream~_

"Wait!" Elsa screamed shooting up from her bed.

Anna burst into the room. "What happened Elsa?" She asked.

"It...it was just a dream...I think." Elsa said.

"What do you mean 'I think'?" Anna asked.

"I need to talk to the group." Elsa explained.

"We will find them tomorrow." Anna said.

"Ok. Goodnight Anna." Elsa said.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna said closing the door.

Elsa slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well Elsa finally got a visit from Manny. And she found out about the prophecy! Yay! Again sorry for no Vanessa drama! That will be for sure in the next chapter.**

**Question: What would you have said to Manny?**

**Another question I wanted to ask: What would you have done when Hiccup fell off Toothless?**

**See ya next chapter!**


	10. Ruined Date

**OMG 51 REVIEWS!? I'M FREAKING OUT! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**The 50th reviewer was CelesteGurl! Thank you so much everyone!**

**Just for this I'm going to do a special chapter on how everyone got their powers!**

**Thank you hop3tothe3nd for the awesome idea!**

**REVIEW TIME:**

**DesertSnowQueen: Vanessa will become a witch-cicle eventually! Yay!**

**BloomingRoze: I started laughing when I read your answer. Haha that's hilarious! **

**hop3tothe3nd: I will be making a chapter about that as I said above. And I did imagine it in a chipmunk voice. Hilarious!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I probably would've done the same thing.**

**CelesteGurl: Thanks! And I really don't have a schedule for updating.**

**RebelMagic: Thanks! And yup you're right about the Cupcakes thing.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Now for the story!**

* * *

Elsa walked to the little coffee shop across the street from the park.

She was going there for her date with Hiccup. She was so excited. Her second date with Hiccup. Yay!

On the way there, she saw Jack with a girl. It was the girl she ran into. The girl who had the group who pushed her into the garbage can.

"Hey Jack! Who's this?" Elsa asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Vanessa." Jack explained. He sounded annoyed.

Suddenly, Vanessa's shell necklace started to glow and Jack tensed up. "Cool necklace." Elsa said.

"Thanks! It glows sometimes." Vanessa explained. "So Jack, we should be leaving."

Jack nodded.

"Bye Elsa! Come on Jack." Vanessa called.

Jack nodded again.

Vanessa turned around and shot Elsa an evil glare.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked herself. She shrugged and walked to the coffee shop. What was up with that Vanessa girl?

Of course, Vanessa had some of her own tricks up her sleeve.

"Jack!" She said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Yes?" He said.

Her necklace started to glow as she sang the song that would entrance him. "I want you to ruin Elsa's date." Vanessa said.

The yellow of her magic started to fill Jack's eyes. "Of course." He said.

"Then go!" She shouted.

Jack started to walk to the coffee shop.

Meanwhile, Elsa sat down as she waited for Hiccup. She knew she was early, but she decided to come anyways. She spotted Hiccup coming into the shop. "Hey Hiccup!" Elsa greeted.

"Hey Elsa!" Hiccup said.

They started talking non-stop about Toothless. "He's so adorable! Like a black cat!" Elsa said.

"He does act like a cat doesn't he?" Hiccup said.

Then they started talking about his powers.

"Where did you get your powers?" Elsa asked.

"I was born with them." Hiccup replied.

"Same here." Elsa said.

Hiccup got up to throw away his coffee cup.

But someone bumped into him.

That someone was Jack. And he also spilled his coffee onto Hiccup.

"Watch where you're going!" Hiccup said.

"No watch where you're going!" Jack said.

"Just watch out ok?" Hiccup said calming down.

"No, you should be the one watching out." Jack said.

"Can we just drop this?" Hiccup asked.

"Not until you get me another coffee." Jack said.

"Guys calm down!" Elsa said pushing them away from each other.

Jack pushed her away. "This isn't your business."

Elsa looked at him. She was surprised he would do something like that.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hiccup shouted.

"Am I going to have to escort you off the premises?" A waitress said.

"We were just leaving." Hiccup said. "Come on Elsa."

"Thanks for ruining the date Jack." Elsa said, fingers frosty.

And because Jack was so lucky (note the sarcasm), he had to wake up right before she said that.

"What do you mean?" He asked. But she was too far away. What date? With who? He looked out the window and saw her with Hiccup. _Man, he's lucky. Wait, what? I have Vanessa. _He thought.

Of course he was about to know the truth.

Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Yay! It's kind of short but next I'm going to write the special chapter! Yay!**

**Question: What would you have done if Jack was smack talking Hiccup?**


	11. How The Seasons Got Their Powers

**REVIEW TIME:**

**BloomingRoze: I was laughing the while time I was reading your review. And I have a little something special for Hans...**

**Lostblueheart 16: Haha me too!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha ikr!**

**Well here is the super special chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Elsa~**

"Gerda, we're only going to be gone for 2 hours." Elsa's mom, Idun said.

"But she's a handful!" Gerda said.

"She can't be that bad." Idun said. "We're leaving now. Goodbye Gerda."

"Bye bye!" Little two-year-old Elsa said.

"Now, let's go play in your room shall we?" Gerda said.

It was date night and Elsa's parents had gone out. While little Anna was sleeping, Elsa and her babysitter Gerda decided to play.

It was fun up until Elsa froze the entire room.

Gerda screamed. "H-How are you d-doing that?"

Little Elsa giggled and made it snow in the room. "Y-You can make snow." Gerda said in disbelief.

Later that night when Elsa's parents got home, Gera explained the snow to them.

"Gerda, you must be crazy." Adgar, Elsa's father, said.

But Elsa decided this was the time to come out of her room and start freezing the couch.

Idun gasped. "H-How..."

"I don't think the parenting book said anything about this." Adgar said.

"I think she was born with it." Gerda said. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to clean up." Idun said.

Elsa immediately thawed the room.

"This is going to be interesting." Adgar said.

The moon shined brightly that night.

* * *

**~Jack~**

"Jack I'm scared!" The ice began to crack under his little sister Emma.

"I know but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Let's have a little fun instead." Jack said.

"No we're not!" Emma argued.

"Would I ever trick you?" Jack asked.

"Yes you always play tricks!" Emma replied.

"Not this time. I promise you'll be fine." Jack said. "You wanna play a game? How about hopscotch? It's as easy as one...woah!" The ice under Jack cracks. But he played it off like he was falling.

Emma laughed.

"Two...three!" Jack safely made it to thicker ice. "Alright, your turn." Jack picked up a stick that looked like a shepherds crook. "One..."

Emma hopped in her skates.

"Two..."

She hopped again, panicking because the ice was breaking.

"Three!"

Emma grabbed Jack's stick and he slung her across the ice.

Finally she was safe.

They laughed.

"Woah!" Jack screamed.

"Jack!" Emma screamed.

Jack had fallen into the pond. Jack felt like there were a thousand needles in his body. The cold was that bad. But then he saw the moon, and he wasn't scared anymore

Finally, he saw a small hand reaching down trying to grab him. He forced his hand to grab it and he was pulled to safety. "Jack? Can you hear me?" Was all Jack heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Jack woke up, he still felt cold. "Jack!" Emma said as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You fell into the lake and now your hair is white." She said.

"Woah." He said.

Then Emma realized the bed was frosting over. "Jack!"

Jack looked down at is bed. He was frosting it. He lifted up his hand and told his brain he wanted a snowball. And there it was.

"Awesome!" Jack said.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Hiccup sat in the fireplace like there was nothing wrong.

But he was sitting IN the fireplace.

"Get him out!" Stoick said just before Hiccup started to crawl out himself. "How can you do that?"

A couple years later, Hiccup decided the best way to roast a marshmallow was to get IN the campfire yourself.

"Stoick get him out of there!" Valka said.

"But it's cozy in here!" Hiccup whined.

A couple more years later, he had burned some sand on the beach and it turned into sand.

"Where did that come from?" Stoick asked.

"Probably Hiccup." Valka replied.

The moon smiled that night.

* * *

**~Merida~**

"Mum, are ya sure this is ah good idea?" Little five-year-old Merida asked. "We're so high up."

"It's fine Merida." Her mother said.

Of course everything wasn't fine.

They were camping on a cliff. Were someone could easily fall off.

And of course it was nighttime were someone could easily trip on something.

And Merida did all of those things.

She tripped on a rock and fell of the cliff.

"Mum!" She screamed.

"Merida!" Her mom screamed.

Then everything froze. Merida stopped falling. The moon seemed to come closer.

"_It's not your time child." _ The moon seemed to say.

Then everything unfroze. She wasn't falling though.

Merida was floating. She could feel the wind supporting her as she flew back to the cliff.

* * *

**~Rapunzel~**

She was sick. Very sick.

Poor little Rapunzel was dying and she was barely one.

No one knew why she was dying. She just was.

Her mother and her were playing out in the backyard. They wanted their daughter to spend her last days enjoying life, not suffering.

Rapunzel loved flowers. More than anything. She would always play around with them. Occasionally nibble on them.

Then one day, a drop of sunlight fell from the sun and landed in Rapunzel's backyard. That drop made a flower. A very powerful healing flower.

That day, her and her mother were outside.

Rapunzel saw the plant and crawled over to it.

And she sniffed it.

And she looked at it.

And she ate it.

She was healed! The family rejoiced. And Rapunzel later on, found out that she had healing hair.

All thanks to that little flower.

And maybe the moon.

* * *

**~Flynn~**

Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider, was afraid of the dark.

He liked the moon, for it gave him light.

Light was his thing.

And being five he hated the dark.

Finally one night when he was too scared to go to sleep, the moon helped him.

"_Do not be afraid child, for the light is in you. Be brave and light the way for others." _The moon said.

Flynn, not knowing about his new powers, made the room brighter and went to sleep.

"Thank you moon." He mumbled.

* * *

**~Anna~**

"Mom! Anna got into the garden again!" Elsa whined.

"I got it." Idun said. "Anna no going in the garden."

"But da pwants wuv me!" Little two-year-old Anna whined.

Adgar and Idun were waiting to see if Anna had powers like Elsa.

They had no idea what was coming.

"Why is there a giant tree in the house?" Adgar yelled.

"I mwade it Daddy!" Anna cheered.

"Y-You?" Adgar stuttered. "Honey! I think I know what kind of powers she has."

The moon laughed at little Anna's antics.

* * *

**~Kristoff~**

"Come on Cliff! It's getting closer!" Bulda said.

"I'm telling you there is no crying baby in the woods!" Cliff argued.

Bulda had heard a crying baby a while back and decided to look for the poor thing.

"There!" Bulda pointed.

There was a little boy in a basket surrounded by animals that seemed to be taking care of him.

"Let's get him home." Cliff said.

**3 years later**

Kristoff always saw the animals that came by his window.

"I can't play now Sven! I've got to go to bed." Kristoff argued.

"_Aww, please?"_ Sven asked.

"No." Kristoff said going to sleep.

Yeesh, these animals could be so annoying.

As the moon told Sven to go home, he saw little Kristoff smiling.

* * *

**And there you go! The special power chapter of The Four Seasons! Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Question: Which one was your favorite?**


	12. Can You Feel The Love? Cause I can't

**Reviews!**

**DesertSnowQueen: WHAT?! Where did you get that from? Haha lol nice answer. And for your other review, nice answer!**

**BloomingRoze: HAHA! OMG your reviews are the funniest! And yeah I kind of based Hiccup off of Leo Valdez from the HoO series by Rick Riorden.**

**Shinymudkip25: Thanks! I want this to be Hiccelsa too...**

**CelesteGurl: I'm not afraid of the dark...I'm afraid of what's in the dark.**

**Frozen12065: Ikr it has so much action!**

**Whisper: Ikr! She was so happy then.**

**Time for the story!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Elsa rushed into the school. "Where are they, where are they?" Elsa mumbled to herself.

"Elsa calm down." Anna said putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I can't calm down!" Elsa shrieked. Frost was starting to form on her gloves. She spotted a head of red, curly hair. "Merida!" She yelled running towards her.

Merida turned around. "Hey Elsa!"

"This is really important." Elsa said. Elsa looked around and saw that the whole group was there. "I had a dream with the moon in it."

"Like, Manny?" Rapunzel whispered.

"Yes! He told me about a prophecy!" Elsa said.

"Well, what was it?" Kristoff asked.

"Um let me think. Oh! _The four seasons will come together, to clear the dark and stormy weather, winter's Snowflake will face certain death, and admit the spark with a final breath._" Elsa recited.

"That sounds painful." Flynn muttered.

"The four seasons...that must be us!" Hiccup said.

"But we only have one person for winter. Shouldn't there be two?" Anna asked.

"Probably, but where are we going to find someone with winter powers?" Hiccup said.

The bell rung.

"Well we got to go to class so let's talk at lunch." Elsa said.

"Ok." Hiccup said.

And they all walked to class.

Of course Elsa had to bump into Jack on the way to class.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack greeted.

Elsa kept walking.

"Elsa I have to tell you something." Jack said.

"What is it Jack?" Elsa said, still walking.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. I wasn't feeling like myself. Kind of stressed you know?" Jack said catching up to her.

Elsa stopped. "It's ok Jack, I forgive you." Elsa said. "But it better not happen again."

"Yes! Thanks Elsie!" Jack cheered.

"Elsie? Don't ever call me that again." Elsa said.

"Yes sir!" Jack said saluting.

Elsa laughed. "Now I gotta get to class, see you in choir!" Elsa said walking off.

Jack was starting to question Vanessa.

* * *

Elsa walked into the cafeteria. She was waiting for the group at their usual table.

"Hey guys!" Elsa said as the group sat down.

"So, explain more of this dream." Rapunzel said.

Well..." Elsa went on and explained how the moon told her everything.

"The moon..." Merida muttered. "The moon saved meh when I was' five. I was about to fall of ah cliff." Merida said.

"Oh my gosh really?" Anna said.

"Wow." Hiccup said.

"Um...Hiccup? I gotta talk to you." Elsa mumbled.

"Ok." Hiccup said.

They walked into a corner. "Hiccup, about that date a while ago-"

"I know it won't happen again. I mean Jack was being kind of rude." Hiccup said.

"I forgave him." Elsa said.

"You did? But-"

"Hiccup he wasn't feeling like himself." Elsa said cutting him off.

"But-"

"And I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." Elsa said cutting him off again.

"But...wait what?" Hiccup said shocked that Elsa had said that. "W-Why?"

"Because...well you are my first boyfriend and I just don't think I'm ready. I don't really need a boy. Plus...I'll just hurt you." Elsa mumbled.

"You won't hurt me." Hiccup said.

"I always hurt everyone. I shouldn't even be in the group but the moon just had to choose me. I'm sorry Hiccup." Elsa said on the verge of tears. She didn't want to let him go. But she knew she would hurt him eventually.

The bell rung.

"I have to go." Elsa said walking away.

"Elsa!" Hiccup called.

But she was already out the door

* * *

Elsa walked into the choir room.

Even after P.E she was still miserable.

"Okay guys! Today I will be picking groups and songs and you will sing them today!" Mrs. Tooth announced.

There was a mix of cheers and boos from the bleachers.

"Okay...Megara, Aurora, Esmeralda, and Pocahontas..." And the list went on and on.

"Elsa, Timon, Pumbaa, and Jack will be singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight." Mrs. Tooth said.

Elsa was happy.

But then it ended.

She would hurt Jack too. She would hurt everyone.

Maybe she would be better of being home schooled.

After they were dismissed to find their group, Elsa squeezed through the crowd.

"Hey Elsie." Jack said.

"Jack..." She warned.

"Okay, okay I won't call you that!" Jack said his hands up in surrender.

"Hi I'm Timon!" The boy had bright red hair, he was kind of scrawny, and he was kind of awkward.

"And I'm Pumbaa!" The boy to the right, who was called Pumbaa, had black hair, and he smelled weird.

"Let's practice!" Jack said.

* * *

"Are we good guys?" Jack asked.

"Yup." Timon and Pumbaa said at the same time.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elsa said. She was nervous. The song said so much about her. It was so true.

"Elsa is your group ready?" Mrs. Tooth asked.

"Yes!" Elsa said.

They all stepped up onto the stage.

* * *

**Timon = Bold**

* * *

**I can see what's happening**

"What?" Pumbaa asked.

**And they don't have a clue**

"Who?" Pumbaa asked.

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two**

"Oh..." Pumbaa said.

**The sweet caress of twilight**

**There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster is in the air**

* * *

**Jack = Bold **_Elsa = Italics __**Jack and Elsa = Bold Italics**_

* * *

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

_The truth about my past?_

_Impossible!_

_He'd turn away from me._

**She's holding back, she's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't she be the queen I know she is?**

**The queen I see inside?**

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look too far**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are**_

* * *

**Timon = Bold **_Pumbaa = Italics __**Timon and Pumbaa = Bold Italics**_

* * *

**And if he falls in love tonight**

**It can be assumed**

_His carefree days with us are history_

_**In short our pal is doomed**_

Then, Timon and Pumbaa started fake crying.

It was all perfect.

But Elsa didn't want to go anywhere near Jack.

The song said too much.

The bell rung and she ran out.

"Elsa wait!" Jack said.

But she had run away.

So many things to tell him.

But how to make him see.

The truth about her past?

Impossible!

He'd turn away from her.

Our would he?

* * *

**Hey! Again sorry that it took so long!**

**Question: What would you have done if you were Hiccup?**


	13. You've Got Them Too?

**Well, time for reviews!**

**animegeek7777: Lol ikr!**

**BloomingRoze: Great answer! And yes Elsa is crazy! She needs a good smack...or maybe the moon.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I like Anna's too but I can't choose just one!**

**Time for the story!**

* * *

Jack run after her.

"Elsa stop!" Jack yelled. "Elsa!" He caught up with her and accidentally took her glove off.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa shrieked.

"Elsa please! Why can't you just talk to me?" Jack asked.

She started walking.

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" Jack asked.

"Enough Jack!" Elsa warned.

"What are you so afraid of?" He yelled.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled turning around. Her powers shot out of her hand. She looked absolutely horrified.

"Elsa..." Jack mumbled.

Elsa turned around and ran away.

"Elsa stop!" Jack called. "Wait!" He stopped. "Elsa..."

He just stood there. Frozen.

"S-She has powers. She's like me!" Jack cheered. He looked down at her glove. "I've got to give this back."

* * *

Elsa burst into the house.

She could have hurt him. He was that close.

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and plopped on the bed. He was going to tell everyone. She just knew it.

Her pillow frosted over. And so did the rest of her room. The windows frosted over, the door was frozen shut.

"Elsa?" Anna said from outside the door. "I was leaving class and I saw a bunch of icicles. Are you ok?"

"No I am definitely not ok." Elsa mumbled.

"Do you want to be alone?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

She heard Anna walk away.

But later she heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Anna? Is that you?" Elsa said.

"No its me." A familiar voice said.

Jack.

"Go away Jack." Elsa said firmly.

"I have your glove." He said.

"Go away Jack." Elsa said.

Jack tried to open the door.

"Don't bother, it's frozen shut." Elsa deadpanned.

"Elsa please!" Jack tried.

"Go spill all my secrets to the world. I'll just hide in my room for the rest of my life." Elsa said into her pillow.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You wanna know why?" Jack said.

Elsa didn't respond.

The door opened.

Elsa turned to look at him. "H-How..."

"Like this." Jack said. He waved his hand and there was a snowball. Then it started to snow in the room. "So this is what you've been hiding." Jack said.

"There is so much to tell you." Elsa said. "But I can't."

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"I just can't." It started to snow in the room again. "It's too much. You wouldn't understand." She paused. It stopped snowing in the room. "Wait...you have ice powers!" Elsa said.

"Actually its snow powers." Jack corrected.

The room started to thaw. "I need you to sit with me at lunch tomorrow!" Elsa said. The room was completely thawed.

"Why?" Jack said.

"Because you need to meet these people! There's Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Merida, Kristoff, and...Hiccup." Elsa said.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked. "Um...sure I'll come." Jack said uncertain.

"It's ok. He'll understand. I kind of...broke up with him." Elsa mumbled.

"Because of me?" Jack asked. "What? I'm so sorry Elsa I didn't mean to I-"

"No it's because I'm not quite ready for that type of thing." Elsa explained. Frost was spreading on the floor.

"Oh ok." Jack said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jack said awkwardly.

"I guess." Elsa said brushing her bangs aside.

"Bye." They said at the same time.

The room thawed. And Elsa plopped on her bed and sighed.

Then when she heard the front door close she laughed.

And laughed again.

Maybe she should loosen up a bit.

Anna walked in. "What are you laughing about?"

"He's got powers Anna. He has snow powers." Elsa laughed again.

"OMG REALLY?" Anna shrieked. Elsa picked up her glove from the floor.

Then it came back.

_I can't just stop wearing the gloves._

_But you can! Just-_

_NO! I can't! I'll just hurt people._

_No you won't._

_No I won't..._

"No I won't..." Elsa mumbled.

She looked out the window.

And there in the blue sky was the moon, shining brightly.

* * *

**Yay! Elsa is loosening up! GO JACK!**

**Question: What would you have done if you were Jack?**


	14. Cheaters

**Review time!**

**hop3tothe3nd: Thanks! And for your chapter 13 review, totally agree.**

**BloomingRoze: Haha!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: The Jelsa shall commence! Maybe...**

**animegeek7777: I probably would have done that too.**

**DesertSnowQueen: I kind of had that situation except I liked this one guy and I knew FOR SURE that he like me back. An then this other guy likes me but I like the other guy more. Then the guy that I like totally ditches me because he's mad at me. I didn't even do anything! #loveishard/lifeishard**

**Well, on to the story!**

* * *

Elsa dragged Jack into the cafeteria.

"Guys, this is Jack." She said to the group. "He's got snow powers." She whispered

"Hey, hey! Don't go blurting my secret to everyone!" Jack said.

"Don't worry Jack they've got them too." Elsa said.

"W-What?" Jack said.

"I've got, ready for it...FLOWER POWER!" Anna said laughing.

No one laughed.

"Really? No one? Ok then." Anna said.

"I've got fire." Hiccup deadpanned.

Jack squeezed Elsa's hand. Elsa sent him a reassuring look and he let go.

"I've got light." Flynn said.

"I can talk to animals." Kristoff said.

"I can control the wind." Merida said.

"And I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel said a bit too loud. "Oops..."

"Woah! This is awesome!" Jack said.

"So is he part of the group?" Flynn asked.

"I guess." Elsa said.

"But who should the leader of the group be. We've got some dangerous things ahead of us if the moon is right." Kristoff said.

"Woah, woah, woah back it up. The moon?" Jack said. "Like, the Man on the Moon?"

"Yeah! He talked to Elsa. Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"He talks to me too! He sort of saved me when I was little and I think he gave me my powers." Jack explained.

"That's awesome and stuff but back on the topic about a leader." Flynn said. "I nominate myself." He said smirking.

"I nominate Elsa!" Anna said.

"What? Anna no! I don't think I could do that." Elsa said.

"Everyone who wants Flynn to be the leader say I." Hiccup said.

"I!" Flynn said.

No one else said anything.

"Everyone who wants Elsa to be leader say I." Hiccup said.

"I!" Everyone except Flynn said.

"Fine...me too." Flynn grumbled.

"Guys, I don't think I want to be leader." Elsa said.

"Please?" Anna begged using her puppy dog eyes.

"Um...fine." Elsa grumbled.

"So Jack, meet us out front tomorrow after school." Hiccup said.

"Ok." Jack said. "Well I gotta get to P.E, see you!" Jack said walking off.

What was in the hall shattered him.

But only because he felt sorry for Anna.

He saw Vanessa making out Hans.

"That little bitch." Jack said under his breath. "I am going to freeze his ass."

Jack ran back into the cafeteria where he saw Anna heading towards the door. "Anna! Elsa!" Jack cried out.

"Jack?" Elsa said.

"Hans...Vanessa...kissing...hallway." He said in between breaths.

"What?" Elsa shrieked.

Anna stood there shocked.

"You're lying." Anna whispered. "You're lying!" Anna said louder.

"No I swear! I saw them! Follow me." Jack said running off.

Elsa and Anna ran after him.

And there they were, making out in the hallway.

Elsa marched straight over there and shoved Hans right off of Vanessa and pinned him to the wall. "Listen you little cheater! You will never go near my sister EVER again or I swear I will hunt you down and eat you alive! You understand me!" Elsa yelled.

Hans gulped.

Jack stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"And you!" She said moving over to Vanessa. "You little...MMMM!" Elsa couldn't come up with anything. "You cheated on Jack! I will personally make your life so cold you won't be able to stand it anymore!" Elsa shrieked.

Vanessa smiled.

"Well my little Jackie doesn't even know." Vanessa said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know." Jack said coming out of the shadows.

"Jack!" Vanessa shrieked. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"So you weren't just making out with Hans?" Jack said.

"Hans..." Anna said coming out of the shadows. "How could you?..." Anna mumbled.

"Now get out of here before I freeze your ass off!" Elsa yelled.

They both ran away.

There was frost everywhere.

"Elsa..." Jack mumbled. "The frost."

She looked down and yelped. "Now they're gonna tell everyone. My life is ruined." She paused and ran towards Anna.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"No I'm not." Anna said.

"How about after school we get some hot chocolate?" Elsa asked.

"O-Ok." Anna sniffled.

"We're late to P.E." jack said lamely.

"He's right Anna. I have to go." Elsa said.

"Bye." Anna said.

* * *

"Is that better? Elsa asked.

"Way better." Anna said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "You always know just what to do."

"And I got your favorite chocolate!" Elsa said holding out a chocolate bar.

"OH MY GOSH ARENDELLE CHOCOLATE! YOU'RE THE BEST ELSA!" Anna shrieked as she grabbed the candy bar and started wolfing it down.

"Woah slow down Anna!" Elsa said laughing.

"I can't! It's sooo good!" Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "Here's another bar." Elsa said handing her another chocolate bar.

"YAY!" Anna shrieked.

Flowers were sprouting up from the floor.

"Woah control yourself Anna! When you were two you made a giant tree grow in the house!" Elsa said.

"What?" Anna stopped eating. "How come nobody ever told me this?"

"I don't know but you did a lot more to." Elsa said.

"Really? Like what?" Anna asked.

"Well..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Daddy! Anna made the flowers grow again!" Five-year-old Elsa said._

"_Anna! No going in the flower garden remember?" Adgar said._

"_But I love the garden!" Three-year-old Anna whined. Anna had turned three and her powers were already getting stronger. She had made the flowers grow all over the backyard and they had started to grow on the house._

"_Can you fix it?" Idun asked._

"_Fine." Little Anna pouted but she made the flowers shrink back to their original size._

"_Now, do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked._

"_Yes, yes!" Anna cheered._

_~Flashback~_

"So I infested the house with my flowers?" Anna asked.

"That's not all..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Wee!" Five-year-old Anna cheered._

"_Honey! Anna made a giant flower in the backyard! And she's using it as a slide! Is that safe?" Idun said from the backyard._

_Elsa, who was now eight, was now watching from her bedroom window._

"_Woohoo!" Anna cheered. She jumped off the flower slide._

"_Anna!" Idun shrieked._

_Anna used her powers to make a flowerbed to soften the fall._

"_Don't scare me like that Anna." Idun said._

_~Flashback~_

"A giant flower slide? That sounds awesome!" Anna said.

"Well there was one more..."

_~Flashback~_

"_This is awesome!" The now ten-year-old Anna said._

"_Anna please don't mess around with Olaf." Adgar said._

_Anna was picking up their cat, Olaf, with her flowers and throwing him to see if he landed on his feet. "But why? I wanna see if he lands on his feet!" Anna said. Then she made him go up higher than the giant flower slide she made when she was five._

"_Anna, don't you dare." Adgar warned._

_Then Anna dropped Olaf._

_Elsa shrieked when she saw it from inside her bedroom._

_Anna caught him before he could hit the ground and she gently placed him on the ground._

"_He can land on his feet!" Anna cheered._

"_Anna Marie Winters!" Adgar said._

_Anna winced. "Yes?"_

_~Flashback~_

"Oh I remember that one!" Anna said laughing. "I could hear you scream from your bedroom..." Anna stopped talking.

"Um...yeah I remember." Elsa said awkwardly.

"So I guess we should go to bed then?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Goodnight Anna." Elsa said.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna said.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! I just felt like I should post another one so...yeah.**

**Question: What would you have done to Hans and Vanessa?**


	15. Pitch Black

**Time for your lovely reviews!**

**BloomingRoze: Nice answer! Just perfect for the wicked b**** of the west!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Haha I would have done the same thing. Oh my gosh that is so awful! Who would do such a thing #loveishard/lifeishard**

**AlerisEmerald: Haha love your answer! And thanks!**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

It was a new day for Anna Winters.

Yesterday was kind of hard on her.

Hans cheating on her and Elsa not telling her why she locked herself up in her bedroom.

She was clueless.

She walked in the front doors of Burgess High a new person.

Or not.

"PUNZIE!" Anna shrieked.

"OMG ANNA! I heard what happened yesterday!" Rapunzel said.

"Really? Where?" Anna groaned.

"It's everywhere! Everyone hates Hans AND Vanessa now." Punzie explained.

"OMG REALLY?" Anna shrieked.

"YES!" Punzie shrieked.

And they squealed together for what seemed like forever.

"Uhh...Anna?" A voice came from behind them.

"Oh, hi Kristoff!" Anna greeted.

"So I uh...was wondering if um...you want to hang out after school?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure! Where?" Anna asked.

"Just meet me out front." Kristoff said.

"Ok! Bye!" Anna said.

"Bye." Kristoff said walking off.

"That was weird." Punzie said.

"It sure was." Anna said. "So this is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Elsa shot a glare at Hans while he was walking down the hall.

"Jack I think everyone knows." Elsa whispered.

"No they don't. They're not looking at you weirdly or anything." He whispered back.

"I've got a bad feeling Jack." Elsa said. "Like something bad is going to happen." Elsa saw something move in a dark room. Then she saw a yellow glow. Elsa stopped and walked towards it.

"Elsa? Where are you going?" Jack asked.

The bell rung.

Elsa just kept walking.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Jack called.

Elsa walked into the room and the door locked behind her.

"Elsa?" Jack tried to open the door. "Elsa! Elsa, what's happening?" Jack said starting to panic.

"Hello there Elsa." A voice said in the shadows.

Elsa snapped out of her trance. "W-Who are you?"

"I am the dark. A shadow. I am a nightmare. I am fear itself." The shadow said.

"W-What?" Elsa said.

"Elsa! Elsa are you ok? Elsa! El-AHHHH!" Jack screamed from outside.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Elsa shrieked.

"Nothing much." The shadow said. "You know that little prophecy you got?"

"Y-Yeah." Elsa mumbled.

"I am the one who creates the dark and stormy weather." The shadow said. "I am Pitch Black."

The shadow stepped out of the dark.

Elsa gasped. He was tall and slender. With gray skin and pitch-black hair. And the worst was his golden eyes. "P-Pitch?"

"So you remember me?" Pitch said.

_~Flashback~_

"_W-Who are you?" Fourteen-year-old Elsa asked._

"_I am Pitch Black." The man said._

"_Y-You're the one in my n-nightmares." Elsa stuttered._

"_I am your nightmare."_

_~Flashback~_

"You!" Elsa said with a sudden confidence. "You were the one who gave me the nightmares!"

"Yes I was." He said.

"Let me go!" Elsa shrieked.

"Of course." Pitch said. "You've paid the price."

Elsa heard the door unlock and she burst out.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack?" Elsa called.

The bell rung.

She had missed algebra.

But there were people flooding into the cafeteria.

She had missed two classes! She rushed into the cafeteria.

"Guys! I missed my first two classes!" She shouted.

"Um...no you didn't." Hiccup said. "You were in algebra and I saw you walk to your other class."

"What?" Elsa shrieked.

"Yeah remember you were walking with me to algebra." Jack said.

"But didn't you see me get locked in the room?" Elsa asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Am I going crazy?" Elsa asked.

* * *

**And there you have it! A very weird chapter of The Four Seasons!**

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa in the room?**

**Another Question: What would you do if no one remembered that you were in the room?**


	16. Why I Closed The Door

**DesertSnowQueen: Pitch is being an a-hole! I would have probably attacked him too. And I would have gotten super frustrated if no one knew what I was talking about. **

**And you're totally right. Now the guy that I used to like is totally just ignoring me! It's stupid! #loveishard/lifeishard**

**OoPoPcAnDy: So craaazzy! ;P**

**Time for the story!**

* * *

"Yes I think you are." Anna said.

"B-But I swear! Pitch was in there!" Elsa shrieked.

"P-Pitch B-Black?" Jack stuttered.

"Yeah!" Elsa said.

"He is the worst person ever. He scared my little sister way too many times and when I went to confront him. It didn't end to well." Jack explained.

"Finally someone understands! He gave me my nightmares when I little! He's the reason I never came out of my room!" Elsa said. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"WHAT?" Anna shrieked. "You never cam out of your room because of some...shadow man?" Anna said. "I am going to kill him!"

"HE was the one who made me miss all of my childhood!" Elsa shrieked.

"Woah, woah, woah back up!" Hiccup said. "What's this about locking yourself in your room?"

"Well..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Elsa! Psst! Elsa! Psst!" Young Anna said as she looked up at young Elsa on her bed. Anna sat on Elsa. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" _

"_Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa mumbled._

_Anna laid down on Elsa. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna exclaimed._

"_Go play by yourself." Elsa said, shoving Anna off her bed._

_Anna landed on the floor. But then she got an idea. She hopped back onto Elsa's bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna whispered to Elsa._

_Elsa smiled and jumped out of bed._

_Anna pulled Elsa out of their room. "Come on, come on, come on!"_

"_Shh!" Elsa tried to shush Anna but it's no use._

_The two little girls made their way to the living room. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna cheered._

_Elsa conjured a snowball and threw it into the air. It exploded making it snow. The two girls had fun skating, making snowmen, and sliding on snow._

_Anna started jumping on snow pillars that Elsa was making. "Catch me!" Anna said._

"_Gotcha!" Elsa said making another snow pillar._

_Again! Again!" Anna said going faster._

"_Hold on!" Elsa said trying to keep up. Elsa slipped on some ice._

_Anna jumped expecting another snow pillar._

_Elsa tried to make another one but accidentally struck Anna in the head._

_~Flashback~_

"And that's why I locked myself up." Elsa said, frosting the table.

Jack quickly thawed it. "Calm down Elsa. It's ok."

"What..." Anna mumbled.

Elsa began to cry.

"No Elsa it's ok! I'm fine now." Anna said. "At least I know why you locked yourself up in your room."

"I want to go home." Elsa squeaked.

"I'll come with you." Anna said.

"No it's ok." Elsa said as she forced a smile. "I'll be fine."

But she was falling apart.

* * *

**A short little chapter that's kind of sad.**

**Question: What would you do if you were Anna and your only sister was falling apart?**


	17. Suicidal Dates & Horrible Fights

**hop3tothe3nd: Nice answer!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Haha you got all violent and then you said give here chocolate. I don't think all boys are stupid. Some boys are great and others are just...yeah. And those others are what you said. So not all boys are stupid. I have a lot of friends who are boys and they're not stupid but there are those few that make those choices. #loveishard/lifeishard**

**princessjennifervelazquez: Lol! Hi! And for your other review: Nice answers for all of those! They're basically what I would do! And thanks!**

**Guest #1: Yup you're right and thanks!**

**guest: Haha lol! I'm not sure if I should do Merricup or Hiccstrid.**

**BloomingRoze: It's ok! You don't have to review every chapter if you can't. Haha lol nice answer. And for your favorite line...that is so true! :)**

**Guest #2: Yeah her name is OoPoPcAnDy. I just realized that I was sort of copying her so I have PMed her about it and she hasn't replied yet. I will stop if she says I have to though.**

**Guest #3: Of course there will be more chapters! :)**

**Ethir: OMG SO MUCH LOVE FOR THE STORY! Great answer!**

**ms. marvel: Thanks!**

**Guest's please use a name when you review! It makes it easier for you to read my answers to your reviews!**

Hiccup watched Elsa walk away.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Elsa wait!" Hiccup called running after her.

Elsa turned around. "What Hiccup?"

"Well I wanted to make you feel better. So, how about I leave with you?" Hiccup asked.

"That'd be great Hiccup." Elsa said.

"So, how about another flight?" Hiccup whispered in here ear.

"Yes!" Elsa squealed.

* * *

"Hi Toothless!" Elsa greeted as she went to pet Toothless. "How's my favorite dragon?"

Toothless nuzzled her.

"Hey Hiccup, how did you get Toothless? I mean he's a dragon and you can't find those anywhere." Elsa asked.

"Funny story actually..."

_~Flashback~_

_"What is it?" Little Tuffnut asked._

_"A rock duh!" Little Ruffnut said smacking him on the head._

_"No I think it's an egg." Little Hiccup said circling it. "Definitely and egg."_

_"I think he's right guys." Young Astrid said. "It definitely looks like an egg."_

_"Well there's probably some sort of monster inside of it! I'm gonna kill it!" Snotlout said._

_The egg started to crack._

_"AHHH!" Snotlout screamed as he ran out of the cave they were in._

_It cracked a bit more._

_"Run Ruffnut!" Tuffnut said as he and his sister ran away._

_It cracked even more._

_"Hiccup, I think we have to go now." Astrid said slowly backing away._

_Hiccup stayed where he was being the curious five-year-old he was._

_It cracked open._

_"Hi there bud!" Hiccup said petting the creature._

_The creature made a screeching noise._

_"Hiccup what is that?" Astrid said._

_"A dragon." Hiccup said. He scooped up the little dragon that was only the size of a puppy. "He's big." _**(I will put a link to a picture of this cuteness on my profile)**

_"He's cute." Astrid said. "Are you gonna keep him?"_

_"Yeah." Hiccup said. The dragon licked Hiccup's face and tried to smile. "Toothless?" He said noticing the dragon had no teeth._

_The dragon's teeth burst out._

_"Woah!" Hiccup said. "That's your name now, Toothless."_

_"What are we gonna tell your parents?" Astrid asked._

_~Flashback~_

"And that's how I found Toothless." Hiccup said.

"That's so adorable!" Elsa said.

"Now let's fly!" Hiccup said.

Once they got into the air, Hiccup asked Elsa something important.

"So Elsa...do you think you um...want to go out again?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure." Elsa said.

"I'll fall off of Toothless and he won't et me until you say yes." Hiccup teased.

"Hiccup I know you won't do that." Elsa said.

Hiccup secret unclipped himself and turned around to face Elsa.

"Please?" He begged.

"Hiccup...I don't know." Elsa said. But in her heart she really wanted to say yes.

"Well, if I must!" Hiccup said dramatically as he fell off Toothless.

Elsa screamed.

"Toothless save him!" Elsa shrieked.

Toothless didn't move.

"Yes! I will go out with him!" Elsa said.

Toothless roared.

Elsa switched the controls and dived towards Hiccup.

"Did she say yes bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless grunted.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered.

"Just grab my hand!" Elsa shrieked.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and she pulled him onto Toothless.

They returned to the regular flying position.

"Ugh! I hate you Hiccup!" Elsa said.

"Love you too!" Hiccup said, satisfied.

"Just know that I'm doing this not only because I had to save you, but because I want to date you." Elsa explained.

Elsa landed Toothless. "Now I gotta get going. Anna will be home soon."

"Ok." Hiccup said. "Just meet me outside after school tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Hiccup!" Elsa said walking out of the cove.

* * *

"Does he have to come here?" Jack whined.

"Yes he does." Jack's mother, Catherine, said.

"Jack what's your problem?" Emma asked.

"I don't trust him." Jack mumbled.

"You just don't like the fact that I might like him." Emma stated.

Jack didn't say anything.

"Well you're going to have to live with it!" Emma said a little louder.

"Well I can't!" Jack yelled.

"Jack please! Don't you understand? I like him Jack!" Emma shrieked.

"I'm not letting you go of with him!" Jack yelled.

Emma started to tear up. Jack never yelled at her.

"I HATE YOU!" Emma screeched. She ran into her room.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" His mother screamed. "To your room now! You are grounded!"

Jack ran up to his room tearing up as well.

He plopped down on his bed.

"What have I done?"

**OMG POOR EMMA!**

**Jack: Hey what about me!?**

**Me: Oh yeah you too.**

**Question (Yes I'm doing this unless OoPoPcAnDy says no): How would you feel if you were Emma?**


	18. I Win

**Hey! I just watched HTTYD 2 again.**

**Crazy Me: AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HICCUP!**

**Logical Me: No you're not. He's a cartoon.**

**Crazy Me: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!**

**REVIEW TIME: **

**Ethir: Thanks! And I'm pretty sure I would've said that too...you know minus the moon thing.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha your answer will work for this chapter...**

**DesertSnowQueen: Yeah great answer! And no you didn't offend me. I was just saying that not all boys are stupid. It's ok. #loveishard/lifeishard**

**princessjennifervelazquez: I'm not exactly sure if I spelt your name right so...great answer! That's probably also what I would've done.**

**Now time for this mildly fluffy chapter!**

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her room thinking about Hiccup, but she was rudely interrupted by a text.

_J: Hey._

_E: Hey._

_J: I'm a horrible brother._

_E: What happened?_

_J: Well...my sister likes this boy and I don't like my sister around boys._

_E: Oh..._

_J: So you can kind of see what happened._

_E: You went all overprotective brother on her._

_J: And then I yelled. And I never yell!_

_E: Are you in your room?_

_J: Yeah, why?_

_E: I'm coming over._

_J: Wait, what?_

Elsa gathered her things and told Rick she was leaving.

She got four texts on the way over there.

_J: Hello?_

_J: Hellooooo?_

_J: You don't have to come over you know?_

_J: Are you still there?_

Elsa was about to knock on the door, but she thought it was a bad idea.

So, she went over the fence and into the backyard. Once she got there, she thought she was going to have some trouble deciding which window was his.

She didn't.

One of the windows was completely frosted over.

Using her powers, she conjured a snowball and through it at his window. Then she through another one and another one. And when Jack opened the window, she "accidentally" threw a snowball at him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Shh!" Elsa shushed him.

"How are you going to get up?" Jack asked.

"Like this." Elsa said as she made a snow ladder.

"But its snow." Jack said.

Elsa touched the ladder and it turned into ice.

"Oh." Jack said.

Elsa started to climb up the ladder. Not once did she slip. Finally she got to the top and Jack helped her in. "Now tell me what happened."

Jack explained everything.

"Wow...you are a horrible big brother." Elsa said.

Jack playfully pushed her. "Thanks for making me feel so much better." Jack said sarcastically.

"Be extra nice to the boy. Show her that you do trust him." Elsa suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jack said as he jumped up from his bed. "Thanks Elsa!" He said as he hugged her. He pulled away almost immediately. "I'm so sorry!"

Elsa laughed. "It's ok Jack."

"Who are you talking to?" Jack's mom said as she opened the door.

Elsa froze herself.

Jack screamed.

"What is going on in here?" Jack's mom asked. "Did you make this? It's beautiful."

"Yep sure is." Jack said, his voice a higher octave than usual. He tried to act casual by leaning on his dresser but he missed and fell.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Jack's mom asked.

"Yep sure is." Jack repeated. He cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah I'm fine."

"Anyways, I want you downstairs for dinner. And be nice." She said as she closed the door.

"Oh gosh what do I do?" Jack said pacing in front of the now frozen Elsa.

She started thawing.

"Thank God!" Jack sighed.

"So, how did that go?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you froze yourself, I screamed, then I fell." Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "Now go downstairs! I can already smell the mashed potatoes!" Elsa said pushing him out of the room.

"Ok, ok I'm going! Yeesh!" Jack said as he walked downstairs.

"Hello Jack!" Catherine, Jack's mom, greeted. "We've decided to tell them our secret."

"What?" Jack's voice cracked. "We just met them!"

"Honey, if we want to be friends we can't keep secrets." Catherine said.

"But...fine." Jack said. "What should I do?"

"Bring your statue down here." Catherine said.

"Oh statue! You can come down here now!" Jack called.

They all looked at him with confused expressions.

Then Elsa came walking down the stairs. "You called?"

"Everyone say hi to Elsa. She's not really a statue." Jack said.

"You froze her?" Catherine asked.

"No, I froze myself." Elsa said.

"Wait I'm confused." Rose, Jamie's mom said.

Jack and Elsa both made snowflakes in the palm of their hand.

"She has snow powers too?" Catherine said.

"Snow and ice." Elsa corrected.

"These children are amazing!" Rose said. "How do they do it?"

"And his name is Jack Frost! That's awesome!" Jamie said.

Jack laughed. "You bet I'm awesome squirt." Jack said as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

Emma looked at Jack and then at Jamie. Then she laughed. Jack looked over at her and winked.

Emma tackled him in a hug. "Oh Jack you are awesome!" She laughed.

Jack grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked her. "Haha! I win!" He declared.

"Oh no you don't!" Emma said as she grabbed the pillow and whacked Jack in the face. She got off of him. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She yelled.

Elsa grabbed a pillow and whacked Jack in the face. "Hey I thought you were on my side!" Jack said.

"Not anymore!" Elsa said laughing. "Come on guys! I've got an idea." She whisper shouted.

Jamie and Emma followed her. She made a wall of ice to protect them. "Hey no fair!" Jack shouted. "I only have snow powers!"

"Then use the snow!" Elsa said.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Jack pelted them with snowballs. "Take cover!" Elsa shouted.

Jamie jumped in front of Emma to take a snowball. "I shall save you my lady!" Jamie declared.

Emma and Jamie burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Elsa kept throwing up ice walls. "No fair!" Jack said.

"Look up." Elsa said.

Jack looked up. A bunch of snow landed on him. "Haha very funny." He said under the snow.

He got pelted by snowballs by everyone. Even Jamie's father threw one. "Kester!" Rose scolded.

"Fun is fun." He replied.

"Truce, truce!" Jack said putting his hands up.

Everyone stopped only to get buried by snow.

"Haha! Who's laughing now?" Jack declared.

"I am." Elsa said.

Before he could do anything, a big snowball flew towards him.

Everyone laughed except for Jack.

"I win." Elsa said. Jack pulled her down into the snow. "Nope, I win." They stared at each other for a while. It was like they were in a different universe in each other's eyes.

Snow landing in Jack's face woke him from his trance. "I win." Elsa whispered.

Jack looked at her as she got up and started to thaw the room.

"All clean." She said.

"Would you like to come over another time?" Catherine asked.

"Please!" Emma begged.

"Of course!" Elsa said.

There was no doubt now.

Jack Frost was in love with Elsa Winters.

* * *

**OMG I'M FREAKING OUT! SO MUCH FLUFFINESS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ok calm down...**

**OoPoPcAnDy said I could do the question thing! Yay thank you!**

**Question: What would you have done if Elsa froze herself without warning?**


	19. A Very Awkward and Scary Day

**Review time!**

**OMG OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**THANK YOU!**

**THE 100 REVIEWER IS TheJelsaShippingDemigod! YAY!**

**Jennifer: Haha nice answer! And I'm going to call you Jennifer now.**

**DesertSnowQueen: I probably would've done that. And it's ok you didn't offend me. #loveishard/lifeishard**

**Guest #1: There will always be more! :)**

**TheJelsaShippingDemigod: Um...I don't know how to answer to most of your reviews but that is what Mrs. B means!**

**CelesteGurl: Thanks!**

**Blackcat8539: OMG SORRY! To clear up the confusion on age, Elsa is 16 turning 17 soon (as in a couple chapters), Anna is 16, Jack is 17, and Hiccup is also 17. Those are the ages for the main characters. The rest will be cleared up later. **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha ikr!**

**BloomingRoze: Haha lol! Nice answer! Well I can't exactly tell you were the prophecy occurs...because I have multiple locations and I can't choose. The outcome is the same for all of them though. That's probably the question I'm going to ask at the end.**

**Ethir: Haha lol! **

**Shameless Girl: I know right! Elsa could easily beat Jack in an ice (or snow in Jack's case) fight! And I so wish Elsa could fly!**

**Friskyfangirls: Haha ikr!**

**Taddie777: Cats?**

**Guest #2: Mrs. B stands for Bunnymund and Mr. O'Malley is from The Aristocats. Nice try though! Baby tooth would make sense!**

**princess December Snow: Thanks!**

**animegeek7777: Nice answer!**

**Guest #3: Thanks!**

**Luvy Duvy: Haha put her out in the sun! Lol!**

**Kat: Haha that sounds like something I would do! (Both clicking enter and staying up reading) Thanks! Nice answer!**

* * *

Elsa walked into the choir room right when Mrs. Tooth made an announced.

"The Winter Formal is coming up and they need singers!" Mrs. Tooth squealed. "And you will have to write your own song!"

The students cheered.

"And I have suggested some people such as Snowbelle White, Ariel Waters, Aladdin Thieves, and Elsa Winters." Mrs. Tooth said.

"M-Me?" Elsa croaked.

"Yes you!" Mrs. Tooth squealed. "Now get to it! Meanwhile, whoever else wants to participate can go with them into the practice rooms."

A couple people shot up from their seats.

One of them was Jack.

"Hey Elsie." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Wanted to hang out with you." He said casually.

Elsa blushed. _No. _She scolded herself._ You like Hiccup._

"So you're not writing a song?" Elsa asked.

"I'm helping you write one." He said.

"Actually..." Elsa said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I already have one." Elsa explained.

"Then let me hear it." Jack said as they walked into a room with a grand piano.

Elsa shut the door and sat down at the piano. She took a deep breath and started playing.

Her hands flew across the piano and she started singing.

The song explained her perfectly.

Ok almost perfectly.

It talked about letting go.

And Elsa wasn't ready for that just yet.

She finished with one last note.

"T-That...was awesome! Elsa that was great!" Jack said.

"Thanks but it was nothing. I wrote it when I was 10." Elsa said brushing aside her bangs.

"When you were 10?" Jack asked. "That's even more awesome! You have to sing it at the Winter Formal! It totally works!" Jack cheered.

"I don't know Jack." Elsa said.

"For me?" Jack asked.

Elsa hesitated but she gave in. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Yes!" Jack cheered.

Elsa laughed. "I guess it'll be fun."

The bell rung.

"Now come on. My mom invited you to our house." Jack said.

"Ok, just let me call Nancy." Elsa said.

"Who's Nancy?" Jack asked.

"My um...adoptive mother." Elsa explained.

"Oh." Jack left it at that. "Come on let's go."

They walked out of Burgess High. "My mom really likes you."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Really." Jack said.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"So..." Jack said. "How's the weather?" He asked.

"It's getting colder obviously." Elsa said. "I like it."

"Yeah, me too." Jack said.

More silence.

"So...how's life?" Jack asked.

"Um...good I guess." Elsa replied.

They finally reached Jack's house.

"We're here!" Jack said. "Finally." He muttered under his breath.

He opened the door. "Mom! I'm home! And Elsa's here too!"

Emma popped into view. "Elsa?" She said. "Elsa! You're here!"

Emma walked over to Jack. "Is she your girlfriend yet?" She asked.

Both teens blushed. "W-What? O-Of c-course not. We're just friends." Jack stuttered.

"And I already have a boyfriend." Elsa explained.

Jack's eyes widened and then his face fell. Elsa didn't notice but Emma did. "Aww, that's too bad. You two would've been an awesome couple. Jelsa!" Emma said.

"Jelsa?" Elsa asked. "What's that?"

"That's your ship name! Duh!" Emma said as if it were obvious. "Who's your boyfriend Elsa?"

"This guy named Hiccup." Elsa said.

"Hiccup?" Emma said.

"I know it's a weird name." Elsa said.

"Hmm...Hiccelsa!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hiccelsa." Elsa said. "Cool."

"Ok then! Let's go see what my mom is doing!" Jack said as he dragged Elsa into the kitchen.

"Oh hello Elsa! How are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm good Mrs. Frost." Elsa said.

"Please, call me Catherine." Catherine said.

"Ok." Elsa said.

"Ok we're done here! Let's go to the backyard." Jack said dragging her out.

"What's the hurry Jack?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed. "It's not important."

"You dragged me all the way over here! It must be important!" Elsa said.

"It's not." Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Jack yelled. He covered his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"M-Me too." Elsa said realizing something. "Um I have to go." She said getting up.

"Elsa wait!" Jack said going after her.

She made an ice wall, which he quickly melted.

"Um, Catherine? My um...mom called and said that I have to go. We have plans for something." Elsa explained as she walked out the door.

"Ok sweetie! Bye!" Catherine said as she closed the door.

Jack ran in. "Where's Elsa?"

"She just left. Why?" Catherine asked.

"She um...forgot something." He said as he opened the door.

But she was gone.

* * *

Elsa ran to Burgess High.

She had to do it quickly in case Jack came after her.

She called Nancy and asked her to pick her up at school.

Elsa waited behind a bush and thought about what had just happened.

Jack liked her.

He liked her, liked her.

_Do I like him? No, I like Hiccup. _

_But-_

_No._

Elsa somehow managed to convince herself she didn't like Jack.

"No my little Snowflake." A voice said. "I think you do like him."

"W-Who's there?" Elsa asked.

"Don't you remember?" A shadow came out of the dark.

"Pitch." Elsa said.

"Hello." Pitch said. "How's your little sister doing?"

"Why do you want to know?" Elsa asked.

"Because I want you to stay away from Jack." Pitch snarled.

"W-Why?" Elsa said.

"Because if you don't your little sister will get hurt." Pitch said.

"W-What?" Elsa asked.

"Stay away from Jack." Pitch said as he disappeared.

"Elsa?" Nancy's voice rang through the front of the school.

"I'm r-right here." Elsa said coming out of the bush.

Elsa was ready to go home.

And she was ready to never see Jack again.

* * *

**NO ELSA DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU!**

**Question: What would you do if Pitch threatened to hurt your sister?**

**SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION! **

**Where do you think the "final battle" should go down?**

**The school**

**Burgess Park**

**Arendelle**

**Or another place that you would like**

**Please leave your answer in the reviews!**

**See ya!**


	20. Black Sand

**I'm so sorry but this chapter will be VERY SHORT! I won't be updating for a while due to school and writer's block. **

**BUT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Me and DesertSnowQueen are making a Jelsa story on a joint account!**

**CupcakeSnowQueen!**

**The story will be called Love Is Hard, Life Is Hard. I can't wait until it get's posted!**

**Yeah it hasn't been posted yet.**

**But check because it might be soon!**

**And I'm really sorry but I can't answer your reviews...**

**I'm really busy currently and I really badly wanted to give you an update so here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy this short little chapter!**

* * *

Elsa nervously walked into Burgess High. She was trying to avoid Jack for Anna's sake.

And she was doing horrible at it.

"H-Hey Elsa!" Jack stuttered.

Elsa pushed past him.

"Elsa wait!" Jack called trying to catch up with her. "This isn't about...yesterday right?"

"No Jack." She muttered.

"Phew!" Jack said. "So we're good?"

Elsa kept walking.

"Hey!" Jack called running after her. "Why do you keep walking away?"

She ran. She ran until she couldn't anymore. Because she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Oh...hi Hiccup." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa. Why were you in such a rush?" Hiccup asked.

"Stuff." She mumbled.

"Seriously what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I-It was...never mind." Elsa said pushing past him.

"Elsa wait!" Hiccup called. "It's ok you can tell me."

"I-i-it's Pitch." Elsa whispered. "He threatened me."

"Don't believe in anything he says. He won't do it." Hiccup said.

"A-Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sure." Hiccup said.

"Ok." Elsa said as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks Hiccup. I need to go apologize to Jack." She said walking off.

She still wasn't sure if Pitch was lying.

* * *

Pitch watched as Elsa apologized to Jack. "Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have down that Snowflake." Pitch said, smirking.

"Now time to get that little sister of yours."

* * *

Elsa walked into her room after a stressful day. It took her a while to understand that nothing was going to happen to Anna.

"Hey Anna!" Elsa called. "Can I borrow your brush? I can't find mine." Elsa walked into Anna's room and saw the most horrifying thing in the world.

Black sand.

And no Anna.

* * *

**Short chapter I know! I did it on purpose for plot reasons! Once again sorry for the shortness and not being able to answer your reviews! I'm won't be on for a while so there may not be any chapters for a while.**

**And remember to check out CupcakeSnowQueen and see if our story is up yet!**

**And the question is...**

**What would you do if your sister's room was covered in black sand and she was nowhere to be found?**


	21. I've Loved You

**I'm back!**

**My writer's block has been cured and I have finished my homework!**

**HUZZAH!**

**Reviews:**

**These are only the reviews for chapter 20!**

**CelesteGurl: I know right!**

**DesertSnowQueen: I would probably do that too.**

**Guest #1: Haha I know right! He is!**

**BloomingRoze: I would do that if I didn't have powers. But if I did, I would give him a piece of my mind...**

**Guest #2: There always will be!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Don't worry! Pitch isn't hurting her or anything. She's more like bait.**

**Easter: I know right! I would do that too! And I will be making ANOTHER Hiccelsa story.**

**FangirlAlertWatchOut: I can't promise anything with the cliffhangers *is suddenly interested in shoes* I have something planned that has to do with that so...P.S. I love your name!**

**Ethir: Don't spoil the whole story!**

**noseinbook42: Haha! You're gonna die in this chapter too...for a good reason...or a bad one depends on which pairing you like.**

**Guest #3: I can't make any promises.**

**Jennifer: Lol nice answer! And thanks!**

**themysteriousartist: Woo! I love Hiccelsa too! But I love Jelsa as well...**

**Time for the chapter!**

* * *

The next day everyone was talking about the missing girl.

Anna Winters.

There were posters and signs everywhere and it was driving Elsa crazy.

"I can't take it anymore Merida!" Elsa screamed.

"Come on lass, you can pull through this." Merida said patting Elsa's back awkwardly.

Jack walked over to her. "Hey Elsa. I heard what happened."

"It was Pitch." Elsa muttered.

"What?" Jack said. "This was Pitch?"

Elsa nodded. "There was black sand all over Anna's room."

"That stupid son of a-"

"Hey Elsa!" Rapunzel said as she walked in, cutting off Jack. "I heard what happened with Anna. Out of all people!"

"It's all his fault." Elsa whispered thinking about a certain someone. No one heard anything.

Kristoff walked over. "Hey I heard what happened. I hope Anna comes back soon."

"It's all his fault." Elsa whispered again. No one heard anything.

Flynn walked over. "Why are there pictures of Anna everywhere?"

Hiccup walked over. "Hey-"

"YOU!" Elsa screamed. She used her snow to push him. "You are coming with me." She used her powers to push him away from the group.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

Once they were out of sight, Elsa slammed him against the wall.

"Ow!" Hiccup shouted. "What are you doing?"

"You told me not to worry." Elsa hissed using her powers to keep him on the wall.

"E-Elsa?" Hiccup stammered.

"You told me she would be fine." Elsa said now using ice to push him against the wall. "You lied to me." Elsa said with tears in her eyes. "And now she's gone thanks to you."

"W-What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

"You told me that I shouldn't listen to Pitch. So I apologized to Jack." Elsa said. "Then Pitch took Anna."

"H-He did?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes he did." Elsa hissed her ice now attaching him to the wall.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't know." Hiccup said.

She got up in his face. "We're over." The ice immediately melted and Elsa walked away.

Elsa ran to class and sat far away from Hiccup's seat.

She avoided him all day.

And after school she asked Jack to meet her behind the school.

"Hey Elsa." Jack greeted.

"We need to get Anna back." Elsa said. "Pitch has her and who knows what he's doing to her."

"How are we gonna do that?" Jack asked.

"By...by...I don't know." Elsa sighed.

"We don't even know where he is." Jack said. Suddenly, the moon shined in his eyes. "Ahh! It's like, the middle of the day! How is that even possible?"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"The moon just shined in my eyes." Jack explained still blinking.

"The moon...the moon!" Elsa exclaimed. "Of course!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"The moon! The Man on the Moon!" Elsa exclaimed. "He can help us!"

The moon seemed to smile.

"He's smiling." Jack said. "That's not creepy."

The moon seemed to frown.

"Ok, ok! We need your help." Jack said. "Wow it feels weird to talk to the moon." **(Yeah Jack it feels even weirder having to type you talking to the moon)**

"We need your help." Elsa said. "We need to know were Pitch is keeping Anna."

The moon frowned.

"What?" Elsa asked.

_Not yet child._

Elsa jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Elsa asked.

"No." Jack said. "What happened?"

Elsa listened for more. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Jack asked, confused.

_Not yet child. She is fine._

"Why can't you just tell me?" Elsa shouted.

"Tell you what?" Jack yelled. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"The moon." Elsa said. "He's talking to me."

"Oh." Jack said.

"Fine I'll wait." Elsa said. "We need to get ready anyways."

The moon smiled.

Elsa smiled back. "Jack." She said turning around. "Do you wanna come to my house?"

"Really?" Jack asked. "I mean...sure! I'll ask my mom."

Elsa laughed. She had a stressful day but Jack had made it a little better. "Ok."

Jack took out his phone and talked for a while. "She said I could come over." Jack said.

"Ok let's go!" Elsa said. "Let's just walk there."

"Ok." Jack said following her. "What are we gonna do? Homework?"

"Train." Elsa said.

"Train?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Elsa said. "I'll tell everyone else tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Ok." Jack said.

"We're here." Elsa announced. She knocked on the door and it opened. "Hey sweetie." Nancy said. "Who's this?"

"This is Jack." Elsa said.

Jack waved.

"Can we go into the forest?" Elsa asked.

"Forest?" Nancy and Jack asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

"Sure." Nancy said. "You know that place like the back of your hand anyways. Just be careful."

"Thanks Nancy!" Elsa said as she dragged Jack off to the forest.

"Why are we going into a forest?" Jack asked.

"No one goes in there so it's the perfect place to train." Elsa explained.

"What is this whole training thing?" Jack asked.

"We need to get Anna back. We need to defeat Pitch. He's the dark and stormy weather." Elsa explained.

"Oh." Jack said. "So what was the rhyming thing again?"

"Prophecy." Elsa corrected. "The four seasons will come together, to clear the dark and stormy weather, winter's snowflake will face certain death, and admit the spark with a final breath."

"Winter's snowflake..." Jack muttered.

"We're here!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa I think-"

"Come on let's go in." Elsa said walking into the forest.

"Wait!" Jack called. "Elsa you need to know something!"

The moon frowned at him.

_Not yet child._

Jack stopped in his tracks. "What? Why can't I tell her?"

"Jack?" Elsa called. "Hurry up!"

The moon frowned.

"Ok, ok...I won't tell her." Jack said. "Coming!" He shouted to Elsa. He finally caught up with her. He expected more forest but he found a clearing. "Woah, this clearing is...woah."

"I usually come here." Elsa explained. "This is the only place I'm really familiar with. You know, besides my old town."

"Arendelle right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Elsa said staring into the distance. "Sometimes I wish they were still here. That I was still there." Elsa said. "But then I wouldn't have come out of my room. And I wouldn't have come here. And I wouldn't have met you." Elsa said.

"M-Me?" Jack asked.

Elsa blushed. "I said that last part out loud didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah." Jack stuttered.

Elsa looked off into the distance again. "Let's start training."

"O-Ok." Jack stuttered.

They trained for a while, hitting rocks with their powers, freezing and unfreezing flowers, and freezing little puddles. But Jack was distracted by Elsa and Elsa was distracted by her thoughts.

"Hey Elsa?" Jack called.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied.

"Do you want to go back?" Jack asked.

Elsa remained silent for a while. "No." She finally answered. "No, I don't."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"There's nothing left for me there." Elsa explained. "It's all here."

"What's here?" Jack asked.

"Nancy and Rick, my friends, Anna...you." Elsa said.

"You're thinking out loud again." Jack said.

"No I'm not." Elsa said. She looked at Jack. "I really like you Jack."

"Like, as a friend?" Jack asked not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"More than that." Elsa said. "I just realized that."

"I-I-I...I like you too." Jack said. "Wait, scratch that...I love you Elsa."

Elsa looked up at him.

"I've loved you since you ran into me that first day of school." Jack exclaimed. "I loved you when we song our first song in choir, I loved you when you came to my house, I loved you when we sung our second song in choir, I loved you and I still do!" He said.

She smiled. "I love you too." Elsa said. "I may have not realized it, but I loved you when I bumped into you, I love you when I dated Hiccup, I loved you when you ruined our date, I loved you when we sang in choir. I loved you when I broke up with Hiccup. I loved you and I guess I just never knew."

They realized they had moved closer to each other.

"I guess this is a new song." Elsa said.

"Same song." Jack said. "New lyrics."

Elsa looked at him.

Then she kissed him.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CRY, DIE, OR FANGIRL!**

**HELP MEEEE!**

**Question: Are you still alive?**

**Question #2: What would you have done to Hiccup?**


	22. Drama

**Review time!**

**Shinymudkip25: Yup I probably killed a lot of people.**

**Frozen12065: Me too. I wouldn't hurt him, I would probably yell at him though.**

**mackjoyo35: Thanks! And I don't know.**

**MixyBell: I did fangirl...a lot.**

**Guest #1: Yay! :)**

**Guest #2: Woo!**

**Ethir: That's a little violent...**

**BloomingRoze: Haha nice answer!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Wait I'm confused. That's not what I meant with the winter's snowflake thing.**

**brooke200226: Probably not gonna happen.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I know right!**

**FangirlAlertWatchOut: I probably would've done that too. Thanks! And the Frozen reference is "I think so..."**

**Jennifer: I would be very mad at him too.**

**Zevillia13: Good answer!**

**OMG WE'RE OVER 150 REVIEWS! AND WE'RE ALSO ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS!**

**SO HAPPY!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Elsa ran out of school looking for the group and as much as she didn't want to...

Hiccup.

She felt really bad. She didn't mean to completely lash out on him like that, she was just angry.

Angry and him, angry at the moon, and angry at Pitch.

**Really **angry at Pitch.

She caught a glimpse of long, golden hair. "Punzie!" Elsa called.

Punzie turned around. "Hey Elsa!" She greeted. "Any luck with Anna?"

"Yes and no." Elsa replied.

"What do you mean?" Punzie asked.

Elsa explained everything.

"Then let's get the rest of the group." Punzie said. "What did you do to Hiccup yesterday? He looked pretty shaken."

Elsa stiffened a little. "Um...it was stupid."

"What happened?" Punzie asked.

"I sorta, kinda yelled at him, froze him to the wall, and then broke up with him..." Elsa muttered.

"What?" Punzie said. "Why?"

"I was angry at him I guess. He told me not to listen to Pitch and now Anna's gone." Elsa said tearing up. "It was stupid. I guess I was just venting out on him."

"Oh." Punzie said. "Are you getting back together?"

"Um...I don't think so." Elsa said. "I guess I realized I had feelings for someone else."

Rapunzel slapped Elsa's arm playfully. "You player!"

Elsa giggled.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Jack." She whispered.

"Smack?" Punzie asked. "What kind of name is that?"

Elsa laughed. "I said Jack."

"Oh." Punzie said. "Ooo!"

"I just don't know what to tell Hiccup." Elsa explained. _Because I think I still love him. _She thought.

"Oh." Punzie said. "Just tell him that..." She trailed off.

"Exactly." Elsa replied. "Now let's gather up the group."

They found Merida, Jack, Flynn, and Kristoff. "Where's Hiccup?" Punzie asked.

"He's here today. I saw him." Kristoff said. "Any luck with Anna?"

"Yes and no." Elsa said.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll explain later." Elsa said. An idea popped into her head. "I'll be right back." She said as she took off for Burgess Park. When she got there, she tried to find the entrance to Hiccup's little secret cove. "Yes!" She cheered when she found it. Elsa opened it quietly. She saw Hiccup talking to Toothless but she couldn't hear him.

She walked in quietly. "Hiccup." She said in a stern voice.

He jumped. "Elsa?"

"We're having a group meeting." She said, her tone the same.

"We are?" He asked. "Why?"

"We need to get Anna back." Elsa explained.

"Ok." Hiccup said.

"It's at school, let's go." Elsa said walking out of the cove. She was wondering why she was being so cold. _It's my specialty. _Elsa thought. It was like a natural instinct. _Just apologize._

_I can't!_

_Why?_

_Because I can't hurt him!_

_There you go with that "I will hurt everyone" thing again._

_I will!_

_You love him?_

_No...yes?_

_This is more complicated than I thought._

Elsa realized that she wasn't talking to herself.

She was talking to the moon.

_What do I do? _She asked.

_Apologize first. _He replied.

"Hiccup?" Elsa called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She paused for a moment. Then she turned around. "I'm so sorry." Elsa said. "I wasn't thinking, I was just angry. My mind just found someone to blame! I should be blaming Pitch! I'm just...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Hiccup said.

"Don't be." Elsa said.

"So...are we good?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"So are we..." Hiccup trailed off.

Elsa's eyes widened. Were they still dating? She wanted to, but she loved Jack too. "I-I don't know."

"What?" Hiccup asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Elsa replied. "Let's just go." She said running to the school.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hiccup called.

She kept running until she got to the group. "Hey guys." She said in between breaths.

Hiccup came from behind her.

"Elsa, I was wondering if I could ask you out on a da-"

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed. "A date?"

"NO!" Elsa screamed.

"W-What..." Jack trailed off.

"No." She said pointing at Jack. "No." She said pointing at Hiccup. Elsa looked at the moon. "Help..." She murmured.

"Elsa?" Jack and Hiccup said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Elsa?" Jack said. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not." Elsa said. _Help me! _She silently called to the moon.

_If you loved the first one, why did you fall in love with the second? _He replied.

She looked at Hiccup, then at Jack.

She decided to push her problems aside. Anna was more important. "Let's go. Follow me." Elsa said to everyone.

"Where are we going?" Kristoff asked.

"The forest." Elsa explained. "We need to train in order to get Anna back."

"Anything for her." Kristoff said.

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned around. She smiled her evil older sister smile. "Are you two dating?"

"Um...y-yeah?" Kristoff stuttered.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Elsa asked.

Merida and Punzie started laughing.

"It was a yes, definitely a yes." Kristoff says quickly.

"I'll talk to you later." Elsa said. "Come on guys. Let's go to the forest."

Elsa led them to the forest. "Here we are!"

"What is this place?" Flynn asked.

"It's called Jack's Forest." Kristoff explained.

"I have my own forest?" Jack asked.

"Legend has it that a young boy by the name of Jackson Overland died here. No one knows how he died, his sister never told anyone." Kristoff said.

"Wow that's sad." Jack said. "Died in a forest..."

"They say he came back about 300 years later and still roams the earth looking for his sister and causing mischief. He controlled over winter itself." Kristoff explained. "They call him Jack Frost."

"Seriously?" Jack asked. "You're not making this up?"

"All real." Kristoff said. "If you don't believe me search it up."

"Do you know the sister's name?" Jack asked.

"Emma Overland." Kristoff replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Hey that's my sister's name!" Jack said. "Wow this is weird."

Elsa looked up at the moon. _I have a feeling that he's not 17._

_He's 317. _Manny replied.

_I also have a feeling I shouldn't tell him. _Elsa thought.

_You shouldn't. Not yet. Not you. _Manny said.

"We should get to practicing." Elsa said. "We need to get Anna back."

"Yeah." Rapunzel said. "I need my best friend back ASAP."

"Let's go." Kristoff said.

They all ran into the forest, got to the clearing, and started practicing. Kristoff called some animals in to help.

All the animals brought rocks, logs, and other things in woods to help.

Elsa had way to many things on her mind.

Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Hiccup, and Jack's past.

Jack walked over, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hey."

"Hey." She said.

"So about earlier...do you want to go-"

"No." Elsa deadpanned. "No I don't."

Jack's face fell. "Why? After everything that happened you just..."

Elsa stopped listening.

"Well I'm sorry!" She yelled after a while.

Jack stopped.

"It's not like you just lost a sister!" Elsa shouted. "It's not like you just went through a horrible break up. It's not like you still love the person but you love someone else as well!" She shouted. "It's not like you spent your whole childhood locked up in your room watching your sister grow up without you!"

Jack stared at her. "Elsa..."

"NO!" She shrieked. "You don't get it!"

"I-"

"NO!" Elsa said. She sent a sharp icicle at him.

Jack yelped.

Elsa stopped it before it could reach him.

Huge icicles erupted from the ground and surrounded Elsa in a protective bubble. She fell to the ground and stayed there. She didn't want to get up.

A little part of the bubble melted.

"Elsa?" Hiccup called as he walked in.

Elsa fixed the hole in the wall.

"Elsa?" Hiccup called again. "What was that about?"

Elsa stayed silent.

Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

Elsa looked up at him. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're just broken." He said.

Elsa tackled him in a hug and cried. "I want my sister back."

The stayed like that for a while.

"Maybe you should go home." Hiccup suggested.

"I just wanna stay here." Elsa mumbled.

"Ok." Hiccup said pulling her onto his lap.

Elsa rested her head on his chest. "You're warm."

"Well duh." Hiccup laughed.

Elsa giggled. "Oops, I forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said. "I've got lots of stuff going on."

"Yeah." Hiccup said. "Why don't we go save your sister?"

Elsa looked up at him. "Ok." She got up and started to thaw the icicles.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. "I was worried because I couldn't thaw it but then Hiccup got in and I was relieved but then you didn't come out for a while." He took a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

Elsa drew a shaky breath.

"Let's go save my sister."

* * *

**Haha! And you guys thought Jelsa was starting up!**

**And OMG! Jack is the actual Jack Frost! He's 317! Then who's Emma? Who's Catherine? What does Elsa have to do with all of this? How is she connected to his past?**

**I'm spoiling way too much by just saying that.**

**Question: Why do you think Elsa is connected to Jack's past?**


	23. Once Upon A December

**Guest: Don't worry! I wouldn't have had anything either!**

**Frozen12065: I wouldn't have any idea either.**

**mad4disney: Sorta yes and sorta no.**

**DragonLover1: You are right! ;)**

**mackjoyo35: One: Thanks and Two: Not quite, but close!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I know right! She's just really stressed.**

**BloomingRoze: Answer to your answer: Correct! And the answer to your real answer: You're really close but there's a couple of parts that aren't part of what I was thinking.**

**DesertSnowQueen: Don't worry! Elsa didn't kill him in the past! P.S. I'm almost done with the first chapter!**

**Can't believe you guys were almost spot on! Don't spoil the whole story!**

* * *

"_Hey Elsa!" Anna greeted._

"_Go away." Elsa said._

"_Why?" Anna asked._

"_I hate you." Elsa responded as she walked towards her room._

"_Haha I love you too." Anna joked._

"_I wasn't joking." Elsa said._

"_What?" Anna asked. "Why?"_

"_Why do you think I stayed in my room? I hate you." Elsa said._

"_Y-You what?" Anna said. "That's not true!"_

_Elsa walked back into her room. "You can't make me come out."_

"_Elsa!" Anna called. She seemed to get farther and farther away. "Elsa wait! Please!"_

"_I hate you!" Elsa screamed. "What kind of sister are you?"_

"_I know you don't mean that!" Anna cried. "Please!"_

_Elsa slammed the door just as Anna got there._

"_ELSA!" Anna shrieked. "NO LET ME IN!"_

_Anna slid against the door._

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

* * *

Anna screamed.

"I just love it when you scream." A voice said.

"W-Who's there?" Anna asked.

A man stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Pitch Black."

"Pitch?" Anna asked. "Hey! You're the one you scared my sister!"

"Scared her?" Pitch asked. "Did I now?"

"Well she didn't exactly say that so I'm not sure." Anna said.

"She's isn't coming for you." Pitch said. "She hates you."

"No she doesn't." Anna said. "I've heard about you. You try to make people believe their worst fear. You get power out of it and-"

"Shut up." Pitch said. "I see I can't trick you then." He smirked. "I will have to get to you in other ways."

"Other ways?" Anna asked.

"Your sister of course!" Pitch said. "She will be no more on the Winter Solstice."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Anna screamed.

"I won't make any promises Princess." Pitch said as he disappeared.

* * *

"Elsa, come here sweetie." Nancy said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"We've decided to give you something we should have given you long ago." Rick said. Nancy took out a little box encased in ice.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. "Did I do that?"

"No." Nancy said. "Your grandmother did."

"We knew your parents." Rick explained. "You grandma told us to give this to you."

"Only you can open it." Nancy said, handing over the box.

Elsa used her magic to thaw the box. It worked. She opened it and music started to play. Elsa knew the tune. Her mother would sing this song to her every night. She started to sing along.

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

The music box closed and Elsa froze it over.

"She sang this song every night." Elsa said. "My mother."

"Don't you remember sweetie?" Nancy asked. "We were your neighbors."

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters?" Elsa said. "How come I didn't notice this before?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Rick cheered.

"Oh I remember how you would play Kingdom with me all the time!" Elsa cheered.

"Elsa Kingsley." Nancy said.

"Kingsley...I think I like Winters better." Elsa said.

"Well, now you have this music box." Nancy said. "Enjoy."

"I will." Elsa said. "I will."

* * *

**Short chapter. But IMPORTANT chapter. And not because the Pitch and Anna part is important (it still is though), but because of the song in this chapter. It has to do with the sequel.**

**OMG I JUST GAVE THAT AWAY!**

**Although I meant to! Yup! There will be a sequel! Not that this is over! It's NOWHERE NEAR over.**

**Question: What would you do if you were kidnapped by Pitch? **


	24. Family Bonding

**Welp, I just died.**

**You should go read the latest chapter on Dream Kingdom College AU by OoPoPcAnDy. My cat had to type for me because I died. P.S. I died in a good way.**

**But I'm back!**

**Reviews!**

**OMG OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**PainInSilence you are the 200th reviewer! WOO!**

**DesertSnowQueen: She didn't realize who they were because she chose to forget Arendelle. And yes, now it's almost, almost done!**

**BloomingRoze: Oh don't worry. Pitch will be having nightmares after they're done with him. And it's a good thing you're confused because that's how I like it. All confusion will be resolved in the end...or maybe the sequel.**

**mad4disney: I probably wouldn't know either.**

**Frozen12065: And Anna shall do exactly that!**

**Jennifer: Actually, I was kind of expecting that. Thanks!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: IKR!**

**PainInSilence: Thanks for being the 200th reviewer! Thanks! I'm pretty sure Anna will find a way out using her flower power. And she might go insane...no I'm joking. I would never do that to Anna! :)**

**Whisper: MWAHAHA! YOU SHALL FIND OUT!**

**DragonLover01: All I have to say is...wow.**

**17headlines: Thanks! Nice answer! And I will go read your story after this!**

* * *

**EVERYONE READ THIS! (Go read Guest's review for chapter 23 first)**

**Guest: You wrote a lot and I am here to give you a VERY simple answer...**

**Trust me it does not mean you love a person more if you go to them for comfort.**

**Ok that sounds weird but in some cases it's true.**

**I really "hate" this person at my school, I snap at this person all the time and we get into fights so easily.**

**But I couldn't love this person anymore than I already do.**

**It's not always true you know.**

**Elsa may snap at Jack but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him. And just because she goes to Hiccup for comfort doesn't mean anything.**

**She may love him as a brother!**

**So, I am ending this story as I want whether it's Jelsa or not.**

* * *

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Jack woke up and immediately went to his mother.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Jack asked.

"Sure honey. What is it?" Catherine asked.

"How...old am I?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Catherine laughed. "You're 17! You should know that!"

"So I'm not, let's say, 317 or anything?" Jack asked.

His mother continued to wash the dishes in silence.

"You didn't answer me." Jack said sort of angry and sort of whiny.

"Don't take that tone with me mister." His mother replied. "I'm adjusting to this new life too you know."

"New life?" Jack asked.

"Your sister had trouble adjusting too." Catherine said.

"Adjusting?" Jack asked.

"We will talk to you later." Catherine said. "You will skip school today."

"Is that like, a command or something?" Jack asked. "Cause it sure sounded like one."

"Go to the living room." Catherine said. "Emma! Come down here!"

"Yeah Mom?" Emma asked. "What is it?"

"Your brother." Catherine said.

"What did he do this time?" Emma laughed.

"He knows." Catherine said.

Emma stood there. "Really?" She asked. "Does he remember?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure." Catherine said. "He's in the living room. Let's go."

"Jack?" Emma called.

"Emma! Why is Mom acting so weird?" Jack asked. "It's not like I'm actually 317! I just, heard some legend about it!"

"Some legend it is." Emma said. "But it's true. You died in that forest, in that pond."

"What?" Jack asked. "That's not possible!"

"I never told anyone where you died though. I just said in the forest. In Jack's Forest." Emma explained.

"But, h-how?" Jack asked.

"Man on the Moon." Emma explained.

"That guy?" Jack questioned.

"Yup!" Emma said. "Now we are all here."

"Ok I didn't actually think she was going to say yes when I asked if I was 317." Jack said. "But apparently I am."

"It's not that bad." Emma said. "You still age normally! Next year you will be 318!"

Jack smacked his hand on his forehead. "You're not helping Emma."

"Aww you're no fun Jack." Emma giggled. "Too bad the past Elsa isn't here anymore. She was devastated when we told her the news. She was the only one I ever told about the pond."

"Past Elsa?" Jack asked. "Who's that?"

"There was a girl named Elsa Kingsley who lived in our village. She had powers like you too." Emma explained.

"Is she the same Elsa I go to school with?" Jack asked.

"No." Emma replied. "The Elsa I'm talking about was your Elsa's great, great, great, great-"

"Ok I get it." Jack said.

"Anyways, you were best friends." Emma continued. "Then you became more."

"We did?" Jack questioned. "B-But-"

"Then we went ice skating." Emma said. "And you fell in because of me."

"It's not your fault." He said to Emma.

"How would you know?" Emma asked. "You don't even remember."

"I do." Jack said. "I fell in the pond and you tried to reach for me. Then the moon shined for what seemed like forever and I saw your hand come down again. Then I grabbed it."

"You do remember." Emma said.

"But nothing before we went skating." Jack explained.

"Of course." Emma said.

"It wasn't your fault." Jack said.

"I know." Emma said. "But at least Jamie's here!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up!" Jack said. "Jamie is from the past too?"

"Yeah and you really didn't like him." Emma said. "You said you caught him stealing something but I didn't believe you."

"WHAT?" Jack shrieked.

Emma fell on the floor laughing. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!" She laughed. "I was just joking!"

Jack started tickling her. "Don't ever do that again!"

"O-Ok I-I won't!" She said in between giggles.

Their mother walked in. "I see you have explained it." She said laughing.

"With a couple twists added." Jack said.

Emma laughed. "I told him Jamie was from the past too. That Jack didn't trust him."

Catherine laughed.

"So, does it matter?" Catherine asked. "That you're...older than your friends?"

Jack thought for a while. "No." He said. "It doesn't."

"Great!" Catherine cheered. "Will you tell them?"

"Probably." Jack answered.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Jamie is coming over." Emma said to Jack.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Haha, Jack is so over protective.**

**Question: What would you do if you found out you were from the past? (Like...317 years ago or something)**


	25. Arendelle

**Guys, some of your answers were freakin hilarious!**

**Frozen12065: Haha! I would probably be really weirded out if I was that old.**

**mad4disney: Me too but probably on accident.**

**Happypenguin177: Thank you!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha awesome answer!**

**Friskyfangirls: That would be A LOT of cake. :)**

**17headlines: Haha me too! And no I don't have an update schedule. Sorry but if I had one, I would miss the date on the first try.**

**BloomingRoze: Great answer! Your welcome! ;)**

**DesertSnowQueen: I love that word. Adorkable. And that's a lot of A's.**

**kat: It's ok! Haha I imagined that you said all of that really fast. Anyway, I know it's awesome when he gets all "big brother". And that's a great answer!**

**ElsaAriel: You had a lot of reviews so I'm just going to answer the one for chapter 24. I have updated! :)**

**PainInSilence: Thanks! And I don't have a schedule because even if I tried I wouldn't be able to follow it.**

**Ethir: Thank you! I know Emma likes to tease Jack a lot.**

**DragonLover01: Haha! Nice answer.**

**Jennifer: Welp...you're gonna have some strange dreams.**

**Jelsa4life: I know. I kind of rushed last chapter. Plus I wasn't really thinking straight because I was REALLY tired. I'll try to be more careful.**

**Super short chapter guys! Sorry!**

* * *

Elsa hummed along to her new music box.

But Pitch Black rudely interrupted her.

"Hello." Pitch said. "Pretty song."

Elsa jumped. "Pitch." She hissed.

"What a beautiful song!" He exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Elsa growled.

"Who?" Pitch smirked.

"My sister." Elsa said. "Where's my sister?"

"The little red-head?" Pitch asked.

Elsa forced herself not to correct him. She did anyway. "She's a strawberry blonde."

Pitch gave her a confused look. "Did you just correct me?"

"Um...it's a habit." Elsa said. "Just tell me where she is."

"Well..." That little correction had caught him off guard. He didn't expect her to be so casual. "Let's just say she's in great hands."

"Where. Is. She." Elsa hissed.

"Well if you must know. She is with someone named...Hans Westerguard." Pitch smirked.

Elsa's eyes widened. "That no good little-"

"No need for harsh words Snowflake." Pitch said.

"Don't call me that." Elsa growled. "Just tell me where she is."

"Where your past is." Pitch said. He smiled evilly before disappearing, leaving behind a pile of black sand.

"My past?" Elsa asked herself. "Where would that be?"

Elsa decided it was best not to go to school today. As she was walking back home, an idea hit her.

"Arendelle."

* * *

**Short chapter, important info. Yay the final battle will most likely play out in Arendelle! Woop!**

**Question: What do you think of Pitch?**


	26. I Won't Give Up

**Heyo peoples!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Blooming Roze: That's a very...colorful answer.**

**Frozen12065: Thank you for censoring! ;)**

**ElsaAriel: It's true. He is.**

**Kat: No problem! He can be a f****** b**** sometimes. And thank you!**

**Anime-geek and Nerd lord: Woah calm down feisty pants! P.S. I love your name!**

**mackjoyo35: Exactly!**

**Jelsa4life: Thanks! And yes there will be a sequel! I want to spoil the title...ok let me pause the reviews for a second.**

* * *

**So I wanted to spoil the title for the sequel.**

**Here it comes...**

**Forgotten Love!**

**And now you all are freaking out because of the title. Yup, it explains a lot. Let's just say the main characters name is Piper and not Elsa.**

* * *

**mad4disney: Ikr!**

**Jennifer: Haha I was expecting that. Thanks!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Woo!**

**DesertSnowQueen: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! I just think Pitch is misunderstood! I really like his character!**

**Ok! On to the story!**

* * *

"Nancy! Rick!" Elsa ran into the house. "Pitch...Anna...Arendelle." Elsa said in between breaths.

"Elsa? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Rick asked.

"It's Anna." Elsa said.

Nancy walked into the room. "Anna?"

"She's in Arendelle." Elsa explained. "We have to go there."

"We'll start packing right away." Rick said. "We've got a house down there anyways."

"You have a what down there?" Elsa asked.

"We've got a house in Arendelle. It's in our old neighborhood. Well, it wasn't really a neighborhood, more like a two house community." Nancy explained.

"So...my old house is there?" Elsa asked.

Nancy looked at her. "Yes."

Elsa stared at her shoes. She didn't really feel like revisiting that place. She needed backup. "Can I bring some friends?" Elsa asked.

"How many?" Rick asked.

"Oh about...six." Elsa said. "We need all of them to get Anna back."

"Whatever it takes." Rick said as he picked up a jacket and stuffed it in a bag.

"Woah, woah, we're leaving now?" Elsa asked.

"Relax Elsa. We aren't leaving until Friday." Nancy said. Friday was in four days.

"Ok. I need to get back to school. I have to tell my friends." Elsa said.

"Let me drive you." Nancy said.

* * *

"Bye sweetie." Nancy said. "Love you."

Elsa looked back into Nancy's eyes. For a moment she thought she saw her mother. "Love you too."

Nancy smiled and drove away.

Elsa ran into Burgess High. She went to the office and handed in a note "explaining" why she was late, then she went to the cafeteria.

"Hey Elsa." Jack said when he saw her.

Elsa stopped and turned around. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Well, two things." Elsa said nervously. "First, I know where Anna is."

"Really? Where?" Jack asked, excited.

"Arendelle." Elsa explained.

"Oh." Jack said. "I mean...you found her!"

"I know, I know...I want you to come with me." Elsa said.

"Just me?" Jack asked.

"No, no, the whole group." Elsa explained.

"Oh, ok." Jack said.

Awkward silence.

"So, that other thing?" Jack asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh, um you see..." Elsa trailed off. She sighed. "Never mind. Let's find the group."

"But-"

"I said never mind." Elsa said walking to their usual table.

Jack stared at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Jack said. "I need to ask you something after school."

"Ok." Elsa said. "Hey guys." Elsa greeted once she sat down at the table.

"Hey! Any news on Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Actually, yes!" Elsa exclaimed. "She's in our home town, Arendelle."

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asked.

"Um...Pitch." Elsa squeaked.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jack asked.

"Well it happened this morning!" Elsa argued.

"But we were just talking about it!" Jack argued back.

"That's enough you two." Hiccup said. "How are we getting there?" He asked.

"My mom-I mean Nancy and Rick are driving us." Elsa said.

"How will we all fit in one car?" Flynn asked.

"We have two." Elsa said. "So start packing. We leave on Friday."

"We need to train some more if we're going to defeat Pitch." Merida said.

"Practice working together." Elsa said. "It's the only way to defeat him."

"After school?" Kristoff asked.

"After school." Elsa agreed.

The bell rung.

"After school." Elsa repeated.

* * *

Elsa walked into the choir room.

"The Winter Formal is on Thursday!" Mrs. Tooth shrieked. "And I have signed up for someone!"

The class grew quiet.

"Elsa Winters!" Mrs. Tooth announced.

"M-Me?" Elsa asked.

"I heard from a certain someone that your song was amazing!" Mrs. Tooth said glancing at Jack.

Jack winked at Elsa.

"So I signed you up!" Mrs. Tooth said.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yup!" Mrs. Tooth said. "What's your song called again?"

"Um, Let It Go." Elsa said.

"Go practice! You may bring one person." Mrs. Tooth explained.

Jack got up from his seat.

Elsa smiled. "Jack."

"Hey Snowflake." Jack greeted.

Elsa stopped and looked at him, eyes wide. "Don't call me that!"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Multiple reasons!" Elsa shrieked.

"Fine. Then I get to call you Elsie." Jack said. "But seriously, why?"

"One, Pitch calls me that, two, my dad used to call me that, and three..." Elsa trailed off not wanting to think about the last one.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"It's ok." Elsa said. "Anyways, wanna listen to the song again?" She asked once they got into the grand piano room.

"Definitely." Jack said.

Elsa played her song.

"It's beautiful!" Jack said.

Elsa started to play something else on the piano.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"What?" Elsa asked. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

"What are you playing?" Jack asked.

"Oh." Elsa sighed. "My mother used to sing this song to me at night."

"Sing it." Jack said. "If you want." He quickly added.

Elsa started playing.

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

"Wow." Jack said. "It's so short but it's..." He trailed off not having any words to explain it.

"Beautiful." Elsa said. "I miss her. I miss him. I miss Arendelle."

"We'll be there soon." Jack said sitting next to her. He started to play a song.

**Jack = Bold **_Elsa = Italics __**Jack & Elsa = Bold Italics**_

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well, there's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

Elsa realized what he was singing.

**Well, I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

Elsa decided to join in.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

They hadn't realized it, but they had scooted closer to each other.

Elsa turned around and stared into his eyes.

Endless orbs that were every shade of blue. If you looked closely, you could see a snowflake pattern.

Jack stared into Elsa's eyes.

They were ice blue orbs that you could get lost in. They had little hints of darker blue if you looked closely.

"Elsa..." Jack mumbled.

"Jack..." Elsa replied.

An image of deep, green eyes appeared in her mind.

"Jack." Elsa said. "I can't."

"But we just sang a whole song together!" Jack said getting up.

"I'm sorry but I'm just...confused." Elsa said. The bell rung. "I have to go."

"Elsa wait!"

* * *

**NO! ELSA YOU WERE SO CLOSE! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CONFLICTED?!**

**Wait this is my story I know why.**

**Anywho, I'm feeling extra emotional for some reason.**

**I blame Big Hero 6.**

**I haven't even watched the movie and I'm already crying! I don't even think it's one of those movies where you cry! The song Top Of The World by Greek Fire just totally set me off. I was listening to it the whole time! (P.S. If you don't know that song, it's from Big Hero 6)**

**UGH! I MUST WATCH IT!**

**Question: Am I going crazy? (Answer: Yes)**

**Actual Question: Are you getting annoyed of Elsa always rejecting Jack? Cause I am.**

**P.S. I do not own the song used in this chapter I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or any of these other movies and characters that I've used. P.P.S. Except for Nancy and Rick. **

**The song I used in this chapter is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.**


	27. Tuesday, Wednesday

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Frozen12065: Wow thanks!**

**BloomingRoze: Um no it's not between Piper and Leo. Elsa is still in it. You'll just have to find out at the end of The Four Seasons and the beginning of Forgotten Love. P.S. There are only 10-15 chapters left in this story. :(**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Omg you are a MAJOR Jelsa shipper. Don't worry! Elsa and Jack will share a kiss before...something happens.**

**DesertSnowQueen: Haha! I was thinking about that, but I wanted Jack to start the song. Yes, I am crazy and yes, your main review covered all that.**

**ElsaAriel: IKR! ELSA NEEDS TO FIGURE OUT HER LIFE! Oh and you guys will find out about "Piper" in the sequel.**

**17headlines: OMG I'M GONNA WATCH IT! I HEARD THAT SOMEONE DIES IN A FIRE OR SOMETHING! I'm definitely crazy. And yes! Elsa must kiss him!**

**Friskyfangirls: That's how I feel.**

**Jelsa4life: Ok I'll go and read it! Sounds interesting!**

**HeartOfFieryIce: 1.) IKR! 2.) I was actually gonna use that quote in this story! I think Johnny Depp said that or something.**

**frozen123456: Thanks! I won't! (Until the actual end but there's still a sequel coming!)**

**Ok guys, if you didn't see my response to BloomingRoze, I said that there was only 10-15 chapters left in this Fanfic.**

**Ok make that 10-17 chapters.**

**So that means there's not that many chapters left.**

**BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!  
**

**But I'm pulling a Rick Riordan!  
**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**If any of you have read the Mark of Athena, The House of Hades, AND The Blood of Olympus, you KNOW what I mean.**

**Looks like you guys have a DAM PROBLEM!  
**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Only Percy Jackson fans get that.**

**WOO!**

**Ok I have become crazy again!**

**Let's start the story before I start talking gibberish!  
**

**LEEB LARB LOOB!**

* * *

**Tuesday **

Elsa wasn't sitting at her usual table today. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, eating her lunch and reading a book. She hadn't seen Jack since yesterday. She wasn't mad at him, she was mad at herself. Mad at herself for allowing herself to love two people at once.

Elsa had heard that Jack wasn't being himself either. Punzie said he was a little quieter than usual. Elsa told her that she had no idea why he would be like that. Of course that was a lie. He was probably mad at her.

She wouldn't blame him.

Elsa was pretty sure Hiccup as mad at her too.

She had rejected his offer for getting back together, and she had froze him to a wall.

Yeesh, what a life.

Why didn't she have a normal life? Why couldn't just be a regular high school student who was happily in a relationship, had a best friend, AND a sister.

But such things weren't possible for the girl who thought she had a curse.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Jack still wasn't talking to her.

At least Hiccup was.

"I honestly don't know." Hiccup said. Elsa had just told him everything. "Whatever you want I guess."

Elsa laughed. And it wasn't her laugh it was a sarcastic laugh. "It's not that easy Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at her. "You've changed." He suddenly said.

"That's what happens when you lose a sister." Elsa sighed. "Wait, is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no." Hiccup said. He didn't say anything else.

Later that day, Elsa happened to pass the grand piano room after school. She stopped when she heard a familiar song.

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

Elsa looked inside the practice room and saw Jack. He was just sitting there playing her mother's song. She would have stayed longer but he was about to leave. She decided to use the moment to back up and pretend she wasn't there. Elsa backed up a couple of steps and started walking forward again.

She was so busy wondering what would happen that she didn't notice Jack had just opened the door, that he had just walked out.

And she bumped into him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Elsa exclaimed.

"No it's my fault! Sorry!" Jack said.

They both noticed whom they were talking too.

"Oh, hey." Jack said.

"Hi." Elsa said awkwardly. "You're kind of still..." Elsa trailed off.

Jack took a minute to process her words. "Oh!" He quickly got off her and helped her up.

"Thanks but I must be going." Elsa said walking off.

"Bye." Jack said.

Elsa turned around. "Bye."

* * *

**Ok sorry about that major weirdoness in the AN!**

**Ate way too much Halloween candy today.**

**Anywho...**

**Question: What would you say to Jack?**

**My Answer: LEEB LARB LOOB!**


	28. Dress Shopping

**Jelsa4life: Woah thats a boat load of shipping. And ok that's a good quote I'll use it!**

**Jennifer: Woah calm down! And yes I do read PJO! But I assure you that Piper Mclean is not in the sequel. The main character's name is just Piper. In fact, I'm gonna give you her full name! Piper Nix. The ending of BoO is going to kill you! I've read it over and over again and I'm still mad! And I really want a dam t-shirt.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"I can't believe no one has asked you to the Winter Formal!" Punzie said.

"I can." Elsa muttered.

"Don't say that! I pretty sure someone will ask you to dance and you'll live happily ever after! You know, after we save Anna." Punzie said. "Let's go! Get in the car!"

Rapunzel was currently forcing Elsa to go get a dress for the Winter Formal. She was also forcing her to sing at the Winter Formal.

"Punzie I really don't feel like-AHH!" Elsa shrieked as she was shoved into the passenger's seat. "Punzie!"

The overly excited blonde started the engine. "Ok, I'm only on my learner's permit. Get ready for a bumpy ride!"

Elsa quickly buckled up and clutched the armrest.

Punzie backed up and hit a garbage can. "Oops. Fifth one today."

"If I don't make it out alive, I hope you go down with me." Elsa joked.

Punzie laughed. "Let's go get a dress!" She stepped on the gas pedal.

Elsa screamed. "Slow down Rapunzel!"

"This is slow!" Punzie said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Elsa argued.

"Ok." Punzie tried to slow down. "Is this better?"

"A little." Elsa said.

The car suddenly turned.

Elsa shrieked.

Then they came to a sudden stop.

"Punzie! Remind me not to ride with you when you're the one driving." Elsa said stumbling out of the car. Elsa made her way into the dress shop. "Woah. That's a lot of dresses."

"I know right!" Punzie exclaimed. "Let's find one!"

Elsa tried on a short, white dress that had little pink flowers all over the top. "This one is a little too short for my taste." Elsa said.

"Me too." Punzie agreed. "Ooo! Try this one!"

Elsa came out of the dressing room with a magenta dress that hugged her too tightly. "This...is too...tight." Elsa said.

"Definitely." Rapunzel said.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THIS?" Elsa shrieked. She came out of the dressing room with a giant, orange dress on. "My hips are here, my hips are there-OH! Pardon my behind young man I didn't mean to knock you over! I can barely fit through the doorway!"

Punzie burst out laughing. "W-Where did you f-find that?" She said still laughing.

"It was literally just laying there!" Elsa said. Suddenly, Elsa got an idea. "I'm gonna make my own dress!"

"Elsa the Formal is today! You can't do that in a couple of hours!" Punzie said.

"With my powers!" Elsa whispered.

"Oh...oh!" Rapunzel said. "Cool!"

"How about your dress?" Elsa asked.

"Already have it!" Rapunzel said.

"Oh I wish Anna were here to pick a dress." Elsa said.

"She already picked one. Here's a picture of it." Rapunzel said . It was a strapless dress that had a black top and a light pink bottom. **(I will post a link to this picture on my profile.)**

"Woah." Elsa started to tear up. "I wish she were here to wear it."

"We'll get her back in time for the Spring Fling." Punzie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fling?" Elsa questioned.

"It was the only thing we could come up with!" Punzie argued.

Elsa laughed. "Let's go."

"Back to the car!" Punzie cheered.

"How about I drive this time?" Elsa suggested.

* * *

"Oh Elsa it's beautiful!" Punzie shrieked.

"Wow, it is." Merida agreed.

"Thanks guys." Elsa had just made her dress. It was an ice blue dress that looked like it was actually made of ice, which it was. It even hade a long cape that Elsa was probably going to take off after she sang so no one stepped on it.

"Now come on let's go!" Punzie said, dragging her friends out of her house.

* * *

Jack was at Kristoff's house trying to get Kristoff to go to the dance.

"Come on! Just go!" Jack said.

"I can't! Anna's not here." He mumbled.

"Anna would want you to go." Jack said.

Kristoff hesitated. "Ok I'll go."

"Ok let me fill in for Anna...you hesitated." Jack teased.

"Did not!" Kristoff argued. "Me and Anna had this conversation before."

_-Flashback-_

_Anna screamed as she fell of a cliff. She landed on the ground with a loud thud._

_Although the cliff was only 3 feet tall._

"_You ok down there?" Kristoff joked._

"_Hey I thought I was really gonna fall of a cliff!" Anna said as she pointed to the large cliff not to far away._

"_Well, that happened." Kristoff said jumping down the "cliff". He helped Anna up._

_Anna brushed herself off. "Ok. I'm good."_

"_Woah your hair." Kristoff said._

"_I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair!" Anna said._

"_My hair?" Kristoff said. "Never mind. But seriously, it's all muddy and...is that a stick?"_

_Anna touched her hair. "Does it look bad?" She asked._

_Kristoff hesitated. "No."_

"_You hesitated!" Anna shouted._

"_Did not!" Kristoff argued._

_-Flashback-_

"That's Anna for you." Jack said.

"Exactly." Kristoff said. "Ok let's go."

"Woah slow down I need to get ready!" Jack said.

* * *

Elsa was freaking out backstage. Freaking out about everything. Would she mess up? Would her bun not come down when she pulled on it? Would the braid come out? Would they find out about her powers? So many questions and she was on in 5 minutes.

She peeked out of the curtain. Elsa saw Merida and Punzie right in front of the stage. They were talking to each other and Elsa could hear it from backstage. Or at least she could hear Punzie.

"She's gonna to great!" Punzie cheered.

Elsa couldn't hear what Merida said.

"I know right!" Punzie replied.

Elsa decided to stop eavesdropping. It wasn't her business. She looked at the crowd and saw Hiccup sitting on one side of the room, and Jack and Kristoff sitting on the other.

She quickly ran backstage. "Ok, ok calm down Elsa. It's not that big of a deal, it's NOT a big deal." Elsa paused. "Ok this is a very, VERY big deal."

"Elsa you're on!" Mrs. Tooth cheered as she pushed Elsa out on the stage.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short but I already have the next chapter ready and I'm going to post it tomorrow!**

**Question: What would you do if you were suddenly pushed on stage?**


	29. Let It Go

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait! But here it is!**

**Reviews!**

**BloomingRoze: Yay you saw them! **

**mackjoyo35: Nice answer!**

**Guest #1: Nice answer! Ooo you play the saxophone? Cool!**

**PainInSilence: I know right! I used to have stage fright but now I'm over it. Now I get scared in front of like 5 people but when there are hundreds I'm not scared. Is that weird?**

**Frozen12065: Woah the janitor is gonna have lot of work to do if you do that! ;)**

**Jennifer: I actually expected you to punch not slap. And BoO has the best/worst possible ending EVER! Thanks!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Same here!**

**Nlresda123: I always think that Jack is less powerful than Elsa. All he can really do is make snowball fights. But when he's really mad, he could take down a whole army of nightmares!**

**ElsaAriel: Me too!**

**17headlines: I don't know how to respond to this...but I did watch Big Hero 6! I cried...three times.**

**Friskyfangirls: That's a little random but cool!**

**Update: I just updated! YAY!**

**RanDomthoughtS9: Nice answer! Thanks!**

**Guest-Reviews: It was actually always going to be that shipping. And no I don't plan on putting them back together.**

**Jelsa4life: Well I've updated! Yay! That's an awesome answer I need to try that.**

**Guest #2: Thanks!**

**Ok guys...283 FREAKIN REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

***clears throat* Well, that's enough caps lock for now! On to the story!**

* * *

Elsa froze.

Not literally of course.

Everyone was looking at her. Everyone was staring.

She couldn't move. She looked over and saw Mrs. Tooth on the piano, ready to play Elsa's song.

"Everyone give a round of applause for Elsa Winters!" Mrs. Tooth exclaimed.

It was a quiet, calm applause, but Elsa took what she could get.

Mrs. Tooth started playing.

Elsa took a deep breath and started singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

Elsa reached up to her bun. She pulled it out and let her braid fall out.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The song ended with a single note.

The crowd cheered. A couple of people even yelled for an encore. Elsa saw Jack as he gave a whoop. Elsa smiled. Elsa turned and saw Hiccup cheering for her. Elsa smiled. "Thank you!" Elsa said.

A rose was thrown at her. Elsa picked it up. She stared, horrified at it.

It was a black sand rose.

She looked up and saw a dark shadow leave the room.

Elsa ran backstage.

* * *

**This chapter was so short sorry! But I have writer's block for the next chapter...**

**I HAVE JUST GOTTEN AN IDEA!**

**Question: What do you think should happen in the next chapter?**


	30. Seven Days

**Super short guys! Sorry! Next chapter will be way longer!**

**REVIEWS!**

**BloomingRoze: *COUGH COUGH* Winter's Snowflake *COUGH COUGH* P.S. Thanks!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Welp, you just inspired this chapter.**

**Jennifer: Sorry but they won't be finding Anna in the next chapter. If they did, it would basically be the end of the story. Thanks. BoO will shock you at the end I swear!**

**PainInSilence: GET HIM! GET HIM! THROW THOSE PUMPKINS!  
**

**OoPoPcAnDy: IKR!  
**

**TigerLilly: That's exactly what's going to happen! P.S. I like your name!**

**Jelsa4life: Omg same here! I've already read everything and I'm waiting for something new! And Elsa does have an encounter with Pitch in this chapter.**

**frozen123456: That might happen later on. :)**

**17headlines: Your review has come true! ;)**

**ElsaAriel: OMG THAT WOULD BE! And guess what? That happens during the second to last chapter and the last chapter! EEE!**

**Frozen12065: Yay!**

**Nlresda123: Thank you!**

**OMG 297 REVIEWS!?**

***dies***

**Ok I smell some cookies! BACK TO LIFE! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! SO MUCH SUPPORT! YAY!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Anna sat on the ground. She didn't really know where she was. She was surrounded by black nothingness with the occasional bright light when Pitch Black entered. Anna just sat on the ground, doing nothing. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was sit there and wait for her next visit with Pitch so she could take out her anger on someone.

Luckily, a bright light interrupted the darkness.

"Hello child." Pitch said.

Anna stayed silent.

"Not talking are we?" Pitch said. "Well then you won't be able to leave."

Anna hesitated, but she turned around. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want a lot of things." Pitch said. "But currently, I want to take over the world."

"Classic movie villain." Anna commented.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I came here to say that your sister should be coming shortly."

"She'll save me." Anna said. "I'll probably get to you first though."

Pitch laughed. "That's actually quite believable."

He left in a bright light.

* * *

"_A-Anna no!" Elsa lunged herself at Anna, but Anna had already froze. "N-No!"_

"_This is all your fault!" Kristoff yelled._

"_She's dead because of you!" Hiccup shouted._

"_You froze her heart!" Jack screamed._

"_You monster." Her mother, Idun said._

"_Mom! Please!" Elsa shrieked._

"_Monster."_

* * *

Elsa's eyes flew open and she screamed. The rose had seeped into her and gave her a nightmare.

"Woah Elsa are you-" Jack suddenly froze and stopped talking.

"Jack?" Elsa called. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Jack?"

"He's frozen." A voice stated.

Elsa whipped around. "Pitch."

"Hello Snowflake." He greeted. "I just came to say you have a week left to save your sister. It's almost the Winter Solstice."

"I know." Elsa said.

"I also came to say happy early birthday." Pitch smirked. "I heard it's in a week."

Elsa looked at his eyes. She laughed. "I can tell she's bothering you." His eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh yes." Pitch temporarily forgot his purpose. "She is so annoying! How do you stand her?"

Elsa laughed again. "You get used to it." With Pitch distracted, she shot an icicle at him. He dissolved into the shadows.

"Nice try Snowflake." Pitch said. "I admit, you distracted me there, but I fully focused now. Just remember, you have 7 days." He said as he disappeared.

"-ok?" Jack finished.

Elsa stared into his ice blue eyes. Taking in their snowflake patterns. She wanted them back, but she didn't have time for that right now.

"We have 7 days to get Anna back." Elsa explained, focusing on Anna. "We leave tomorrow."

"W-What?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked through the window at the moon.

_In order to find what has been lost, you must learn to follow your heart._

* * *

**That's some good advice Manny.**

**Ok guys! It's official!**

**Big Hero 6 is my new favorite movie!**

**I'm in denial that Tadashi died! I was hoping they would pull a Winter Soldier.**

**Anywho, Top Of The World by Greek Fire is officially my new favorite song. **

**Question: What would you have done if Pitch stopped by backstage?**


	31. Is This Your House?

**REVIEW TIME!**

**DesertSnowQueen: Haha imagine your teacher being Pitch Black!**

**mayra: Yes I am continuing! This story only has about 15 chapters left though. There will be a sequel though so don't worry!**

**Frozen12065: That's ok. It's probably a "in the moment" type of thing.**

**PainInSilence: Hvuiofgviuadfkguicas.**

**Guest: I'm taking that as a compliment! ;)**

**OoPoPcAnDy: GO ANNA! (Anna: I will!)**

**17headlines: THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST, ONWARDS AOSHIMA! Same here. (Pitch: I'm steering clear of you two.)**

**BloomingRoze: (Pitch: THE CUTENESS! AHHH!) They have to make a sequel or I will die! And YES! TADELSA FOR LIFE! And I'm not spoiling anything on that.**

**Jelsa4life: I make NO promises.**

**Mayra: I assume you're the other mayra. I have just added a new chapter! (Mayra: No duh!)**

**Friskyfangirls: Yeah me too.**

**ElvisRules41: Haha yes! I love them! What's your favorite song?**

**Jennifer: YES! I CRIED THREE TIMES DURING BIG HERO 6! And woah that's a lot of violence! ;)**

**Chuckles: Thank you so much! And yes I cried at that part too!**

**DDDDD: Thank you!**

* * *

**OVER 300 REVIEWS? *dies* **

**CupcakeMonkey's Ghost: Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

Elsa was in her room packing. It was already Friday. She didn't try to get him to talk to her though. Elsa picked up something that didn't look like it was hers on the floor. It was a green shirt with white polka dots. It read flower power.

Anna.

Oh how she missed Anna. Anna had already been gone for three weeks. Posters were coming down and her face wasn't in the newspaper. She was slowly disappearing, being forgotten.

Elsa gathered some more things to pack. She hummed her mother's song as she packed. Elsa thought about her "interesting" love life as she packed. Elsa loved Hiccup. She would always go to him for comfort, to talk things out. She had spilled her life on him.

But Elsa loved Jack, though it felt different. She never really went to him for comfort or to spill her life out on. In face, she had gotten mad at him several times and even tried to kill him. It was really because he was so annoying. Because he was so carefree and fun and she was so careful and quiet.

They completed each other.

Elsa realized that she loved both of them. It was different though. Elsa loved Hiccup as a brother. She could be open to him because he already knew all her secrets. She could get mad at him and tease him and he would still be there.

Elsa loved Jack. Not as a brother or a best friend, but as something more. She could get mad at him but she wouldn't be able to stay that way for long. He didn't know everything about her and she didn't know everything about him. She could tease him and he would blush. They had even shared a kiss.

She knew what to do.

Elsa would tell Jack she loved him. But she would tell Hiccup first. It was only fair.

"Nancy I'm ready!" Elsa called.

"Elsa sweetie? I need to tell you something." Nancy said coming into her room.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, zipping up her suitcase.

"We're staying in your old house." Nancy announced.

Elsa stopped zipping. "What? You mean your old house right?"

"No. Your old house." Nancy explained.

Elsa did not want to relive that experience. But if it meant getting Anna back, she would do it. "Ok, I'm fine with that."

Elsa heard Nancy sigh. "Ok, let's go. You'll be riding with Merida, Hiccup, and Jack." Nancy explained.

Elsa laughed at her situation. "Aww crap."

* * *

"So...hi." Elsa tried.

Silence.

"So...hi." Elsa tried again.

"Hi Elsa." Merida laughed.

"So..." Elsa tapped Hiccup's shoulder. "Hi."

Hiccup tried to hide his smile. He failed. "Hi." Hiccup replied.

Elsa smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Will you two quit it? I'm trying to drive here! Yeesh! You two could be siblings or something." Nancy laughed.

Elsa smiled.

* * *

It was a long 6-hour drive, but they made it.

Arendelle.

"Wow this is...beautiful." Jack said.

"It is isn't it?" Elsa sighed. "But we're in the city. My old house is in the countryside." She explained.

"So, when will we go there?" Jack asked.

"Soon." Elsa said. "This is just a rest stop."

"Got it." Jack said. "Hey maybe we can come back here when this is all over."

Elsa smiled. "Maybe. There is this cute café on Crocus Lane. They have these delicious macaroons!" Elsa cheered. "My mother would bring them all the time. And we used to go there too." Elsa sighed.

"Then we are definitely going there after this." Jack laughed. "Even if I don't know hat macaroons are."

Elsa lightly smacked his head.

"Come on, we should be heading back. We still got a couple miles to go." Elsa said.

"Then we get macaroons?" Jack joked.

"Then we get macaroons." Elsa agreed.

* * *

"We're here!" Nancy announced.

"It's exactly how I remember it!" Elsa said.

Jack stared, his eyes wide. "It's huge!"

"How many rooms are there?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say enough for all of you." Elsa laughed.

"Awesome!" Merida cheered. "I-Is tha' a archery range?"

"You bet!" Elsa said. "You can use it if you have your-"

"Bow!" Merida jumped out of the car once it had stopped.

Elsa's mansion looked more like a castle. It was made of stone and had two huge, blue doors at the entrance. It also had more windows than Jack could count. He also saw that it had three chimneys. It even had a blue, castle like roof due to small, tower like rooms.

"Elsa this is..." Jack couldn't find the right word.

"I know right." Elsa sighed. "You should look inside." Elsa said as she pushed open the doors.

All Jack could register was a big white room. White chairs, white carpet, white chandelier, white walls, and a white floor. Then he noticed the two giant staircases (also white) that went up the wall and their golden railings. Finally, he noticed the small, brown table in the middle of the room.

"Even more..." Jack said.

"You guys go explore. I'll give you the grand tour later!" Elsa announced.

* * *

Hiccup wandered into the lounge. It was almost all white. There were white and golden couches with one zebra striped chair. The rug was black and gold and had a beautiful flower design. There was a fireplace that was decorated with candles and pictures.

Hiccup examined the pictures. One was of who he assumed to be Elsa's parents. The woman was in a wedding dress and the man was in a black tuxedo. The next picture was one of Elsa's parents and little toddler Elsa. The next one was of Elsa, her parents, and little baby Anna. They continued as the children grew. Suddenly, Elsa didn't appear in any of the pictures anymore. Elsa was only in the very last one, the one of her and Anna together, no parents.

Hiccup looked up at the chandelier on the ceiling.

This place really was beautiful.

* * *

Merida walked up to the targets to get her arrows. All of them had found there way right onto the center of each target. This place really was beautiful. The backyard was like a small park. It had a stone path with a lake/pool, large patches of grass, and small street lamps. Many different types of trees were scattered all over the backyard as well.

Oh and the archery range was just beautiful!

Merida shot another arrow that hit the center of the target.

* * *

Rapunzel found herself in the kitchen.

The white kitchen.

Why couldn't this house have a little color in it? Red? Green? Purple?

The kitchen was pretty cute though. Three big windows in front of the sink, two lights hanging down from the ceiling, and an island with a cute little flowerpot with two purple crocuses in it.

"Ooo! Purple!"

* * *

Flynn stumbled into the dining room. "Woah." He said.

It had cream walls, white ceiling, and lights lining the outline of the ceiling. The room had a red rug and red curtains. The dining table was a glossy brown with chairs the same color. And finally, it had a vase of flowers in the middle.

"Can't wait to eat here!"

* * *

"All I'm looking for is the bathroom!" Kristoff shouted. "Where the heck is it?"

After about 10 minutes of searching, Kristoff finally found what he was looking for.

"Woah, what a bathroom." Kristoff said.

There was a bathtub on part of a raised floor; there was a T.V. above it, and a fireplace below that. There's a whole separate area for the sink and a small door to get to the backyard.

"Now if only I can find the toilet."

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked down a hallway.

"This place is huge." Jack said.

"I know every single inch of this house. Down to where the cobwebs are." Elsa smiled.

"Well, maybe you could give me a private tour?" Jack suggested.

Elsa smirked. "Well then, are you ready for an adventure?"

* * *

***comes back to life***

**The private tour will happen in the next chapter!**

**Question: IS ELSA'S HOUSE AWESOME OR NOT?!**

**Question #2: Did you guys catch the references? There's one reference that you guys should know if you've read a certain Fanfic! Which means you're awesome! And if you catch the other one (which has a few sentences on it) you are also awesome! **

**P.S. The second reference is a game.**

**Either way you are awesome!**


End file.
